The Lost Princess of Egypt
by AliE96
Summary: Katherine is Rick's younger step-sister. When she accompanies her brother on a trip to take a pair of siblings to the fabled city of Hamunaptra, they encounter a group of people who want them out of the city. The handsome leader of these strange people catches Katherine's attention, but when the creature is awakened from his grave, will any of them survive? AredethXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello World! Yes, it's me again with a new story. I've always wanted to do a Mummy story, I've loved the movies since I was kid, except for the third one. I felt that it was forced and wasn't needed (also because Ardeth wasn't in it :()**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue and The Beginning

 _Nefera was the older sister of Princess Nefertiri and oldest daughter of Pharaoh Seti The First. Nefera was three years older than her sister,but they were still very close with each other. Being the eldest,Nefera was to marry before her sister and she was betrothed to her father's high priest, Imhotep, but her heart already belonged to another man. Amun, the chief of the Medjai. They had to keep their love a secret for it was forbidden for a princess and a Medjai to be together for a princess is betrothed to who their parents choose and a Medjai is betrothed to whoever the elders deem worthy of was aware of Nefera and Amun's love for each other and he became enraged for he alone was to have the princess. One night,while she and her sister Nefertiri were out on their balcony over-looking their kingdom, they had witnessed Imhotep and their mother-to-be Anck-Su-Namun together. Their father had soon arrived and questioned his future wife about who had touched her, but before she could answer, Imhotep appeared behind him and grabbed the Pharaoh's sword. Seeing that their father was in danger, Nefera and her sister alerted the Medjai who raced to protect their behind him, Anck-Su-Namun had stabbed the Pharaoh in the back horrifying the sisters as Imhotep stabbed the Pharaoh with his own sword. Out of horror and desperation, Nefertiri fell to her death before Nefera could stop her. Nefera screamed for her sister and father, but it was too late; both her father and sister were gone. Amun had gone straight to Nefera when he heard her screams and saw her on the balcony crying hysterically. He saw that she had witnessed her sister fall to her death along with witnessing the murder of her father. Amun tried to comfort his love the best he could, but soon Imhotep and his priests arrived. Imhotep was both enraged and distraught over the loss of his lover and the love between Nefera and Amun. Imhotep had told Nefera that if he could not have her, than man could ever have her and before Amun could act, Imhotep's priests had restrained Amun as Imhotep approached him with a dagger and stabbed him in his chest. Nefera cried for her love and moved to help him,but the priests held her back. When Amun's body fell to the ground,Imhotep approached Nefera and gave her one last chance to make the right choice and be with him. Nefera spit in his face and told him that she will never want to be with him and she will never love the monster that killed her father and her love. Angered at what she said, Imhotep placed a curse on her; that she and Amun will never be able to find each other through their reincarnations and will never be together until he is put to an end forever. Nefera swore to Imhotep that she and Amun would be together again one day and together they will put an end to him. Sneering at that, Imhotep gripped the dagger that he used to kill Amun with tightly and plunged it right into Nefera's heart. As she was dying, Imhotep whispered in her ear "Death is only the Beginning" It is said that the souls of Amun and Nefera have searched for each other for centuries, but were never able to find each other. Only until Imhotep is defeated once and for all shall the princess and the Medjai be together._

 _ **Cairo, Egypt 1933...**_

21-year old Katherine O'Connell was rushing down the streets of Cairo. She was wearing an ankle length dark pink and black low shoulder dress with ruffles on the skirt of the dress, black high heel shoes and she held a small white umbrella with frill above her head to protect her from the heat of the sun. Her long dark brown curly hair was in a half bun style as her dark brown eyes scanned the street for her destination. Katherine is half American and Half Egyptian while her older brother was full American. Her older brother, Richard O'Connell is actually her half brother for her mother, who was Egyptian had married an American man when Rick was four-years old and four years later, when Rick was eight, Katherine was born. Despite them being step-siblings, Katherine and Rick have always been very close with each other and Rick has always been very protective of his little sister and he's always been there for her.

She then approached the prison where she knew her brother was and approached the warden that stood near the entrance "Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for Rick O'Connell, it's important"

The large man looked her up and down and smiled at her,revealing his yellow-stained teeth "Of course, my dear. Follow me"Katherine followed the warden as he led her to cell on the other side of the prison. He yelled for two guards and they dragged her brother out as the pushed him harshly to the ground. Katherine gasped at the condition of her older brother as she got closer to the cell.

"Hey, Rick" Katherine said as she came up to the bars and Rick's eyes widened.

"Kathy? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see you" Katherine answered in a hushed tone "I haven't heard from you in days and I became worried"

"Kathy you need to leave. Now" Rick said in a serious voice "I don't want you to be here to see what they're going to do to me"

"Absolutely not!" Katherine gasped loudly "I am not leaving you, I am staying with you and that's final"

Rick sighed, knowing that once Katherine set her mind on something there was no changing it "Alright. I don't think I need to tell you to be careful"

"You know me, Rick" she smiled as she took a hold of his hand through the bars "I'll be fine"

Katherine was about to walk away, but then she heard voices behind her approaching fast "Now what exactly is this man imprisoned for?" Katherine looked behind her and saw two British people following the warden approaching her brother's cell.

"Well, this I did not know" The warden answered "but when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself"

"And what did he say?" the woman asked again.

"He said he was just looking for a good time" they then came up to her brother's cell and Katherine stood aside the cell and stood next to the two British people. Katherine wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation between her brother and the two British people as her mind began to wonder. She came back to her senses when she saw Rick roughly pull the lady forward and kissed her "Then get me the hell outta here!" he was then being forced back to his cell "Do it, lady!" he was then dragged away.

Concern running through her, Katherine rushed over to the woman "Where are they taking him?" she asked the warden.

"To be hanged" he answered "Apparently, he had a very good time he glanced over at the woman and Katherine.

"No! Please, you can't!" Katherine exclaimed as she rushed over to the man and grabbed his arm "Please, he's my brother and all I have left in the world!" the warden roughly shook her off and pushed her to the ground before he walked away.

Tears began to fill Katherine's eyes as the woman knelt down next to her "Don't worry, dear. We'll fix this, I promise"she the helped Katherine up.

"Thank you" Katherine said as she stood up and bushed herself off "I'm Katherine. Katherine O'Connell"

"Evelyn Carnahan, but you may call me Evy and this is my brother Jonathan" she introduced herself and her brother who shook Katherine's hand.

"Is there anything we can do?" Katherine asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, Katherine. We're going to fix this, come with us, please" Evy told her with determination as Katherine followed her to a balcony over-looking the gallows. Evy and Katherine sat next to each other with the warden sitting next to Katherine.

"I will give you 100pounds to save this man's life" Evy said to the warden as they were preparing to hang Rick.

"Madam, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang" The warden answered.

"200 pounds!"

"Proceed"

"300 pounds!"

The warden still wasn't taking it and Katherine's was becoming worried when she saw the rope tighten around her brother's neck. Desperate now, Katherine put in her own offer "500 pounds!" that caught the warden's attention.

He signaled the men to stop and looked over at Katherine "And what else?" he placed his hand on Katherine's leg "I'm a very lonely man" disgusted by this, Katherine slapped him across the face and laughter was heard throughout the prison.

Out of anger, the warden signaled the executioner to pull the lever to drop her brother down.

"NO!" Katherine screamed as she stood up with tears filling her eyes once again. She watched as her brother struggled against the tight rope around his neck.

"Ha-ha! His neck did not break!" the warden cackled as Katherine sat back down "I'm so sorry, now we must watch him strangle to death"

Katherine didn't know what else to do as she watched her brother dangle helplessly as he was struggling to breathe. The tears were now spilling down her cheeks as she helplessly watched her brother suffer at the end of the rope.

Evy then blurted out "He know's the location to Hamunaptra" that caught Katherine by surprise as she looked at Evy with a surprised look on her face.

"You lie" the warden accused.

"I would never!" Evy protested, defending herself.

"Are you telling me that this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the city of the dead?" the warden asked, not sure if he believes her.

"Yes!" Evy replied with a smile as Katherine became hopeful.

"Truly?"

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we'll give you... " Evy looked down at Rick "Ten percent"

"Fifty-percent"the warden said.

"Twenty!"Evy countered.

"Forty!"

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five!"the warden said without thinking.

"Ah! Deal" Katherine said with a smile on her face. The warden looked at her for a moment before he realized he made a mistake.

"Agh! Cut him down!" he ordered his men and Katherine happily stood up as her brother was but down. Evy stood next to her, smiling down at Rick.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Katherine hugged Evy "You have no idea how much this means to me" Evy hugged her back with a smile "My brother and I will meet you and your brother at the docks tomorrow, I promise"

She then ran out of the balcony and ran down the stairs as she held the skirt of her dress up so she won't fall down the stairs. She ran down to the entrance of the prison cells just as her brother was being released.

"Rick!" she said happily as she ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Kathy" Rick said as he returned the hug, holding his sister tightly to him.

"I hope you know that I'm coming with you tomorrow" Katherine said as she looked up at her brother.

"What? No, no way in Hell are you coming" Rick responded, shaking his head.

"Have you forgotten that I've been taking fencing classes since I was four and along with gun training since I was twelve?" Katherine asked him as she placed her hands on her hips "You need to let me come with you, Rick. I am not gonna be separated from you again and besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble" Katherine said with a smirk at the last part.

Rick sighed in defeat "Alright, but you stay close to me and do what I say. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Katherine answered with a smile.

 **First chapter done! Let me hear your thoughts, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, Katherine is played by Nina Dobrev and the outfits she wears in this story will mostly be based off the outfits she wore as Katherine Pierce in Vampire Diaries. I know a lot of the outfits she wears doesn't match the time period, but just go with it people.**

 **I would like to thank LyaCatWoman for reviewing on my story as well as favoring it and following it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Journey Begins

Katherine was meeting Evy and Jonathan at the docks while her brother was going to meet her there. Today, Katherine was wearing a red short sleeve ankle length dress, quarter length black gloves, black high heel shoes and a small black umbrella to protect her from the sun. She had her dark brown hair in a side ponytail. She was holding her bag in her freehand as she was keeping a lookout for Evy and Jonathan.

She then caught sight of the British siblings and smiled brightly "Evy! Jonathan!" she called to them as they both looked up and smiled at her while Jonathan waved at her. She then walked towards them as they stopped for a rest.

"Good morning, Katherine" Evy said when she approached them.

"Good morning, Evy. But please, call me Kathy" Katherine told her with a smile.

"You look beautiful today, love" Jonathan told her as he shook her hand.

"Thank you, Jonathan" Katherine told him.

"So, do you really think he's going to show up?" Evy asked Jonathan.

"Undoubtedly, knowing my luck" Jonathan answered "He maybe a cowboy, but I know the breed; his word is his word" That's when Katherine noticed her brother approaching them.

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude" Evy began as Rick approached.

"Uh, Evy" Katherine said, trying to tell Evy that her brother is coming, but she didn't hear her.

"A complete scoundrel, I don't like him one bit" Evy continued.

"Evy!" Katherine said once again, but it was too late.

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked as he stood behind Evy and Jonathan. Evy was incomplete and utter shock at how he looked now. He had cleaned up quite well. He had shaved, gotten a haircut and dressed in cleaner clothes.

Evy had felt embarrassed that he had heard what she said about him "Oh, um...hello" it was a pretty awkward moment and Katherine had tried to prevent that.

"I tried to warn her" Katherine said to herself while shaking her head.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan asked patting Rick on the chest while also shaking his hand.

"Yeah, yeah smashing" Rick said as he checked his jacket pocket to make sure his wallet was still there.

"Oh, no, no. I'd never steal from a partner, partner" Jonathan told him.

Rick chuckled lightly at him "That reminds me, no hard feelings about the uh..." He made a motion with his fist towards Jonathan's face.

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the time" Jonathan reassured him with a wave of his hand. Even though Katherine hadn't known Jonathan very long, she knew that that was probably very true.

"Mr. O'Connell" Evy said and Rick looked at her "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't all just some kind of a flimflam, because if it is, I am warning you..."

"You're warning me?" Rick asked with disbelief as he cut her off "Look,lady. Let me explain it to you this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they marched half-way through Libia and into Egypt to find that city and when we got there, all we found was sand and blood" He paused as he let what he just said process for the British siblings "I'll get your bags" he picked up their's while also taking his sister's bag as he boarded the boat.

"What was that you were saying about my brother now, Evy?" Katherine asked her with a teasing tone. Evy just gave her a look that told her that Evy didn't want to hear it.

"A bright good morning to all" The warden appeared behind them.

"Oh, no what are you doing here?" Evy asked with disgust as Katherine just groaned in annoyance at the sight of him.

"I'm here to protect my investment" The warden said as boarded the boat as well "Thank you very much"

"Well, this should be a very interesting trip" Katherine said to herself as she climbed aboard the boat.

Later that night on the boat, Katherine was over at the Horse paddock that held a variety of horses and camels. She was standing next to a beautiful black Friesian stallion with a long black curly mane. She was gently brushing him on the side of his neck when Evy came over.

"Hello, Kathy" Evy said when she caught sight of Katherine.

"Hello, Evy" Katherine replied as she put the brush down.

"Is he yours?" Evy asked, referring to the horse.

"Yes and his name is Storm" Katherine answered as she patted Storm's neck.

"He's beautiful" Evy said in awe as she gently stroked the side of his neck and Storm nickered quietly "I was going to catch up on some reading, would you care to join me, Kathy?"

"Of course" Katherine answered as she stepped out of the paddock and followed Evy to a small table next to the railing. Evy sat down and opened up the book she had with her while Katherine pulled out a book from her small handbag. They were reading peacefully for about twenty minutes before Rick drops his gunny sack onto the table, startling both Katherine and Evy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you two" Rick said to the two women.

"It's fine, Rick, but next time make some noise, please" Katherine joked as she went back to reading.

"The only that scares _me_ Mr. O'Connell are your manners" Evy said to him with some annoyance.

Rick whines as he takes his jacket off "Still angry about that kiss, huh?"

"Well, if you call that a kiss" Evy shot at him with a smirk.

Katherine covered her mouth as a snicker threatened to escape her lips. Rick glared at both the women before he opens up his gunny pack.

"Did I miss something?" Evy asked as she put her book down "Are we going into battle?"

"Yeah,what's with the mini armory, Rick?" Katherine asked as she put her book away.

"Kathy, lady..." Rick began as he loaded one of his guns "There's something out there. Something underneath that sand"

Katherine suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over her. Like a chill had gone through her entire body, but it felt like something or someone had stepped inside her. She felt herself being pulled as she closed her eyes and she was forcefully drawn into a vision.

" _Nefera! Nefera, are you alright?" Amun asked as he raced towards the balcony where Nefera was. She was sitting on the floor gripping the stone railing as she cried hysterically._

" _Nefera..." Amun got down to her level "Are you alright?" she didn't answer him, she just looked down towards the ground below. Amun followed her gaze and saw the lifeless body of her sister Nefertiri sprawled on the ground._

 _Amun closed his eyes tightly as he swallowed hard. He looked back at Nefera who's eyes were red and had tears running down her face._

" _What am I going to do?" Nefera asked in a whisper "My father is gone. My sister is gone. I have no one, I'm all alone now"_

" _That is not true, my love" Amun said as he gripped the sides of her face "You are not alone, my love. You have me and you always will have me. I will never leave you, my love"_

" _You promise?"_

" _I promise, my love" Amum said as he helped her stand up "Come, we must go"_

" _I think not, Medjai" A voice spoke out and Amun pulled out his weapon. Imhotep appeared before them with his priests._

" _What do you want, Imhotep?" Amum demanded as he shielded Nefera behind him._

" _I want what is mine" Imhotep spoke "I want my bride"_

" _You will never have her" Amun growled at him "And she is not yours, she will never be yours"_

" _On the contrary, Medjai" Imhotep said as his priests restrained Amun before he could react "If I cannot have the princess" he stood in front of Amun "Than no man can have her" he pulled a sharp dagger out from his robes and stabbed Amun in the chest._

" _No!" Nefera screamed as she went to help her love, but the other priests held her back. Nefera cried hysterically as the lifeless body of her love fell to the floor._

 _Imhotep approached Nefera and stood in front of her "Nefera, I am giving you one last chance. Make the right choice and be my bride"_

 _Nefera narrowed her tear-filled eyes at him and spat in his face "Never. I will not nor would I ever be with the monster that took my father and my love away from me"_

" _Know this, princess" Imhotep said with a sneer "You shall never be with your pathetic Medjai again. For the two of you will never find each other through your reincarnations and will never be together for as long as I live"_

" _Then you know this as well, Imhotep" Nefera began "Amun and I will be together again one day and together, we will both put an end to your miserable existence"_

 _Eyes narrowing, Imhotep then plunged the dagger into her chest as she let out an agonizing scream "Death is only the Beginning" were the last words Nefera heard before her body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap._

"Kathy? Kathy, you still there?" Rick snapped Katherine out of her vision and looked over at her brother "Where'd you go? You spaced out on me?"

Katherine was panting as she was snapped out of the vision and her body was covered in sweat. She looked down at her hands and they were shaking badly.

"I-I'm fine, Rick" Katherine told her brother, but she wasn't completely sure herself "I'm going to head off to bed now, good night Rick" she got up from the table as she heard her brother say good night to her.

Evy and Katherine were sharing cabins do to lack of space on the knocked on the before she entered the room. She saw Evy standing in her nightgown reading a book or in this case trying to read a book.

"Hello, Evy" Katherine said as she entered the cabin, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, uh...hello...Kathy" Evy said absentmindedly as she continued to try and read her book. Katherine headed for the back bathroom to change into her night clothes. She changed into a black silk lace night gown that reached just above her knees. She freed her hair from the hair-tie it was in and it flowed freely down her back. Katherine couldn't stop thinking about that vision she had. She wasn't sure why she had it or even how she had it. She's never experienced anything like that before in her life. As she was brushing her hair in the mirror, her eyes fell upon her necklace. It was a gold chain with two gold wedding rings hanging off of it. One of the rings was a gold band that was diamond encrusted and the other one had a large diamond on it along with a diamond encrusted band that was doubled. She looked at them sadly in the mirror, they were all she and Rick had left of their parents after they died two years ago. Before they died, Rick made them a promise that no matter what, he would always protect Katherine and that he would always be there for her.

Suddenly, she heard Rick calling hers and Evy's name, followed the sound of a door being kicked open. Katherine flung the door open and gasped seeing a strange man with tattoos covered in robes threatening Evy with a hook as Rick stood in the doorway with two pistols in his hands. Suddenly, the flame from a candle on the small table blew and Rick saw it just before another man with the same tattoos and robes appeared in the window with a pair of pistols aiming them at , Rick was faster and shot the man multiply times while accidentally shooting a lantern and the flame from it hit the small couch that was there and it was engulfed with flames. Evy then grabbed the candle that was on the table and stabbed the man behind her in the eye with it. He screamed in pain as he held his eyes and Evy ran over to Rick who was shooting at another man who appeared in the window.

Katherine grabbed one of her bags that held her saber along with a pistol she keeps with her for emergencies such as this.

Rick pulled Evy out of the room and into the hall with Katherine right behind them. Evy then gasped "The map! The map! We forgot the map!"

"Never mind the map" Katherine stated "We're lucky we got out of there alive"

Rick pulled Evy back "Relax, I'm the map. It's all up here" he pointed to his head.

"Oh, that's comforting" Evy said sarcastically as he dragged her down the hall and Katherine followed suit.

They made it to the outer part of the ship and saw that these men were everywhere, shooting at people and setting the boat on fire. There were people getting the horses and camels out of the paddocks and off the boat. That's when Katherine remembered something "Storm..." she said to herself as her eyes widened in worry. She then ran off towards the paddock that Storm was in.

Katherine was pushing past people who were panicking and jumping off the boat as she made her way towards Storm's paddock. She could hear and see Storm whinnying in fear at the sight and smell of the fire. He was rearing up ad kicking the paddock door, trying to get out when Katherine got to him.

"It's alright, boy" Katherine said as she unlocked the paddock "It's okay, I'm here" she grabbed the rope that was attached to Storms hackamore and led him out of the paddock and away from the fire.

She made it back to the front where Rick and Evy were, but she didn't see them. The smoke from the fire was starting to get to her as she covered her mouth. She saw people jumping over the railings and into the water, she knew what she had to do and Storm wasn't gonna like it.

"Come on, Storm" she coughed as she climbed onto Storm and gripped the rope like reins "We're gonna have to jump" she clicked her tongue three times, which was a signal for Storm to gallop as they headed for the railings and jumped over them and into the water below.

When they landed in the water, Katherine had fallen off of Storm. The cold water had stung Katherine's skin and the impact of when she hit the water hadn't helped either. She was struggling to stay above the water because she can't swim. She then heard Storm whinny and he swam over to her "Good boy, Storm" Katherine coughed as she treaded water and climbed back onto Storm "Good boy" she patted his neck and he swam for shore on the other side of the river where Rick, Evy, Jonathan and the Warden were.

"We've lost everything!" Evy said as they made it out of the water "All our tools! All the equipment!" Rick tossed his gun bag onto the ground "All my clothes!"

"Hey! O'Connell! O'Connell!"

They looked and saw Beni on the other side of the river yelling towards Rick "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey, Beni!" Rick yelled back "Looks to me that you're on the wrong side of the river!"

When Beni realized this, he cursed in Hungarian and kicked the water angrily.

A soaked Storm walked onto the shore with Katherine on his back who was panting before he stopped and Katherine jumped off him. She collapsed onto the ground on her back, trying to catch her breath.

"You alright?" Rick asked his sister.

She looked up at him "I'm terrific" she gave him a thumbs up as she panted.

 **Let me hear your thoughts, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Nobel Six, KatO93, WhiteRoseLeigh9099, page88 and Dinosaur Imperial Solider for reviewing, favoring and following my story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Princess?

With Katherine riding Storm, she, her brother, Evy, Jonathan and the warden made it to the nearest village in the morning. When they got there, they were more than welcomed there. Rick and Jonathan went to go pay for some camels while the warden went off somewhere and the girls were getting some clothes. Storm was also tended to, he was given food, fresh water and he was cleaned up properly. Evy and Katherine headed for a tent with women in it to find some clothes for themselves. Evy was dressed in a black long sleeve dress, a vale and a see-through beaded scarf covering the lower half of her face.

When Katherine had walked into the tent, the women were staring at her in awe and shock. She couldn't understand why they were looking at her like that. An older woman approached her with a beautiful outfit in her hands. It was a velvet cropped low shoulder dress. It had gold designs along the edge of the shirt and gold designs along the waist line of the skirt.

" _Princess Nefera, please accept this dress"_ The woman spoke to Katherine in Arabic, luckily she understood what she was saying since Katherine studied Arabic for the past three years along with ancient Egyptian _"I hope it meets your satisfaction"_ she handed the dress to Katherine who took it gratefully.

" _It's beautiful, thank you"_ Katherine responded in Arabic " _I'm sure it will meet my satisfaction"_

Katherine went to go change into the dress, but then the younger women in the tent offered to help her with it. She thought it was strange, but she let them nonetheless. The dress surprisingly fit her perfectly well. They had fixed her hair up into a waterfall braid, gave her a matching set of earrings, a gold bracelet, a velvet see-through fringe scarf wrapped around her head and a pair of gold sandals. She thanked the women for helping her, but then the older woman from before came up to her with a little girl who was holding a small crown. It was a beautiful circlet tiara that goes on your forehead. It was a bronze color with a dropping crystal and stunning curl designs.

" _Princess, my granddaughter wishes to give you a gift"_ the older woman told Katherine.

" _Princess Nefera, I would like to give you this crown"_ she held the crown in front of her _"May I please put it on you?"_

" _Of course, little one"_ Katherine responded as the little girl placed the tiara on her. Katherine looked in the small mirror that was there and she almost didn't recognize herself, but there was something about wearing this crown that felt so right. It felt like she was meant to have it and meant to wear it.

" _Thank you, little one"_ Katherine thanked the little girl _"It's beautiful, thank you very much"_

The little girl bowed her head to her Katherine left the tent to go meet Evy and the others. She noticed that when walked by people, they were bowing to her. She was very confused by this and why were the women referring to her as Princess Nefera?

She then saw that Storm was set with a saddle and tack and very fancy saddle and tack. The saddle was black with silver studs along it. The bridle was black with silver studs and turquoise beads dangling off it, resting in between Storm's eyes. The reins had silver studs on them that shinned in the morning sun. The tack matched the bridal, but it had small grey tassels along it. The saddle pad was black like the saddle and it had silver designs along the back and front of it.

Katherine was in awe at how stunning Storm looked. All the colors looked perfect on him and they stood out against his jet black color. The two men that were looking after Storm had brought him over Katherine.

" _Here is your horse, Princess"_ The man handed the reins to her _"We made sure to dress him in the traditional apparel for a royal's horse. I hope it is to your liking"_

" _Thank you very much"_ Katherine responded _"He looks wonderful. Thank for looking after him for me"_ Both the men bowed their heads and headed back into their tent.

That's when Katherine saw her brother with Jonathan and Evy, they had some camels with them, which meant it was time for them to head out.

 _Later that day..._

Rick, Katherine, Evy, Jonathan and the warden began the long trek to Hamunaptra on their camels and Katherine on Storm.

"Never did like camels" Jonathan complained "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting" That's when the warden was tearing apart of piece of chicken with his yellow teeth.

"I think they're adorable" Evy said as she petted her camel's head.

"I do, too" Katherine said from in front of Evy "But I still prefer horses" she patted the side of Storm's neck.

"You've loved animals ever since you were a kid, Kathy" Rick said over his shoulder to Katherine "I could hand you a snake and you would still treat it like it was kitten"

"So sue me for loving animals, Rick" Katherine responded as she stuck her tongue out at him.

 _That night..._

Night had soon fallen in Egypt, only Rick and Katherine remained awake. The vision she had back on the boat is what was keeping her awake, along with the way everyone at the village was calling her Princess Nefera. She couldn't understand why they were calling her that or treating her like she was special or something. Could it have something to do with the vision she had?

The warden was snoring like a train and Evy was mumbling in her sleep as her head rested on Rick's shoulder. Katherine saw this and the look on her brother's face. She knew that he liked her and that she liked him, even though neither one of them will admit it. She was happy that her brother genuinely likes a girl and who likes him back. She can't remember the last time Rick was in a relationship, so she's happy he found someone.

There was a whinny in the distant and Rick looked off towards the cliffs. There he saw the same group he saw perched up there three years ago.

Katherine saw her brother looking off in the distant "What is it, Rick?" she asked him in a whisper.

"I've seen those guys before" Rick answered pointing up towards the cliff.

Katherine followed his gaze and saw a group of people on horses watching them from a distance. She suddenly felt as if she knew who they were, but she wasn't sure why. She didn't say anything to her brother because she didn't want him to worry and because she wasn't sure herself how she knew that.

"We better watch ourselves here" Rick whispered to his sister "Keep your hand on your gun, Kathy"

"Every second, Rick. Every second" she said as she looked down her side and saw her gun holster that held her pistol in it along with the sheath that held her saber on her other side.

* * *

" _Nefera, come with me" Seti called to his oldest daughter as she followed him to his throne room where Imhotep and his priests stood._

" _Yes father?" Nefera asked her father when he sat down._

" _Nefera, you have grown into a beautiful young woman" Seti began with a proud smile "I believe it is time for to be married"_

" _Of course, father" Nefera said with a nod of her head "For who shall I be married to?"_

" _I have chosen a husband for you, my daughter" Seti said with a smile "He is someone I trust with my life and the life of my eldest daughter, he is my good friend and my highest priest; Imhotep" he gestured to Imhotep who was standing next to the Pharaoh with a smile on his face as he looked down at Nefera._

 _Nefera did her best to hide her shock and displeasure as her father continued "However, you will not wed each other until your next birthday. Is that understood, Nefera?"_

" _Yes, father" Nefera bowed her head and walked out of the throne room, but she could still feel Imhotep's peering eyes boring into the back of her head. When she exited the throne room and entered the hallway, she was met by her sister Nefertiri who was outside the throne room the whole time._

" _Nefera, I heard everything" Nefertiri said as she hugged her older sister who began to sob quietly into her younger sister's shoulder. Nefertiri rubbed her back soothingly and tried to comfort her the best she could. She knew how much Nefera despised Imhotep and now she is betrothed to him, she couldn't imagine what her sister was feeling._

" _I don't want to marry him, Nefertiri" Nefera said between her sobs "I don't love him, I don't even like him. I loathe and despise him"_

" _I know, Nefera. I know" Nefertiri said as she tried to calm her sister down._

" _Nefertiri, what am I going to do?" Nefera said as she pulled away and looked at her sister._

" _I...I don't know, Nefera" she answered honestly "I wish I knew, I really do"_

 _Later that night, Nefera was on her balcony by herself as she looked up at the stars. She was debating what she should do about her father betrothing her to Imhotep._

" _Nefera?"_

 _She turned around and saw Amun standing behind her "Amun, what are you doing here?"_

" _I heard what has happened" Amun answered "You are to marry Imhotep by your next birthday"_

" _Amun, I don't want to marry him" Nefera said "I love you, not him. What should I do?"_

" _When is your next birthday?" Amun asked her as he stepped closer towards her._

" _It is three moons from now" Nefera answered "Why?"_

" _When that day comes, we shall leave" Amun told her._

" _What?" she asked, surprised._

" _You and I, we will leave this place" Amun began "We will find a new home and start our lives together just as we've always wanted to. Without your father or anyone else knowing, it's the only way we can ever truly be together"_

 _Nefera was unsure what to say. Leave her home? Her family? Neferitri would be devastated and her father would be heartbroken. She loves her family very much and she loves Amun just as much. If her father knew about their love for each other, he would have Amun killed and Nefera would be destroyed if she lost the love of her life. She loves him and wants to be with him without looking over their shoulders all the time._

 _She nodded her head "Okay, we will. We will leave the night before my next birthday"_

 _Amun smiled at her warmly as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips "I love you, my beautiful Desert Jewel"_

" _And I love you, my brave desert warrior" Nefera responded against the kiss._

* * *

"Kathy? Kathy, wake up"

Katherine awoke from her dream with a start at the sound of her brother's voice. She was breathing heavily as she awoke from the dream and looked at her older brother.

"We're almost there" Rick told her as they neared a clearing.

Beni was riding on his camel as he led the Americans to the same clearing "Good morning, my friend" the two groups were on opposite sides of each other while they both faced ahead of them.

"What the hell we doin'?" Daniel asked, rudely.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience" Beni answered calmly.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell" Henderson spoke "First one to the city, five hundred cash bucks"

"A hundred of them bucks is ours if you help us win that bet" Daniels told Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure" Beni answered and then he looked over at O'Connell "Hey, O'Connell. Nice camel" Rick just smiled at he petted his camel's head.

"Hey, O'Connell!" Henderson called to him "I don't think you introduced this pretty little lady" he winked at Katherine while Daniels clicked his tongue at her with a smirk. Katherine raised her eyebrow at them before she scoffed and shook her head and looked away from them.

"She's my sister" Rick said as he placed a firm, but gentle hand on Katherine's shoulder "So don't even think about touching her" he sent a warning glare towards the two of them and they looked away hesitantly.

"Thank you" Katherine said to her brother who nodded his head.

"Get ready for it" Rick said as he looked out towards the horizon.

"For what?" Evy asked, confused.

"We're about to be shown the way" Rick answered vaguely.

That's when the sun began to rise and the illusion that concealed the city disappeared and the city of the dead appeared in the distance surrounded by a ridge.

"Would you look at that?" Henderson said surprised.

"Can you believe it?" Daniels asked.

"Hamunaptra" Burns said with amazement.

"Here we go again" Rick said emotionless.

Katherine's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, the city of the dead right before her eyes.

Everyone then took off like Greece lightning towards the city. Beni and Rick took the lead with Evy and Katherine right behind them. Beni was hitting Rick with his crop, trying to make fall off his camel, but all he did was piss Rick off.

"So long, Beni!" Rick said as he grabbed Beni's shirt and tossed him off his camel.

"That serves you right" Evy said as she rode past him.

Katherine was urging Storm to go faster as he was giving it all he had. Storm was huffing as he began to pass Evy and Rick.

"Thatta boy, Storm!" Katherine praised him "Come on, boy! We got this!"

Evy was right beside Katherine as her camel began to catch up to Storm. The two girls raced off towards the city with Jonathan cheering behind them.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Evy! Go Kathy!"

Katherine and Evy were the first ones that made it to the city with Rick right behind them. Katherine and Evy stopped inside the city as they looked at each other, out of breath.

"We did it!" Katherine cheered as she and Evy hugged each other tightly while laughing together.

Rick, Jonathan and the others soon entered the city. The Americans and Beni were bitter because they didn't win the bet. The two groups were setting up their own areas to enter the city as Katherine approached the Americans.

"I believe you all owe my brother some money" Katherine stated as Henderson approached her with a grin on his face.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, darlin'" He said flirtatiously as he looked her up and down. Apparently the dress she wore hugged her curves and exposed the top parts of her breasts, so you can guess where Henderson was looking.

"My eyes are up here" Katherine stated sternly when she saw where his gaze was.

He looked her in the eye "Tell me somethin' darlin', what's a pretty little lady like yourself doing here of all places?"

"I came here with my brother" Katherine stated as she crossed her arms over her chest "He's the reason I'm here, someone has to make sure he gets back home in one piece"

"Well, aren't you interested in finding some treasure?" Henderson asked "That's why we're here, you're welcome to join us, darlin'"

"I'm only interested in learning all I can about this place" Katherine answered "And keeping an eye on my brother, as for joining you all... I'm going to have to decline that offer" she held her hand out as she waited for him to hand her the money they promised Rick.

"Suit yourself, darlin'" Henderson said as he placed the money in her hand.

"Call me darlin' again" Katherine began as she snatched her hand away with the money "And this saber will go where the sun don't shine on you" she then walked off, completely aware of the fact that despite her threat, Henderson was still admiring her from behind. It's because of men like him and the warden that she's not interested in being in a relationship, besides, he's not her type. Her type of man is someone who is a gentlemen, is considerate, protective, a good man and has a good heart. Henderson is most certainly not her type, she hopes that there is a man out there that is for her, but right now, she's not interested in being with anyone. Maybe someday she will.

 **Let me hear your thoughts, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank Selene Tyler Smith and Angelhaggis for favoring and following my story :) and LyraCatWoman for your review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Finding the Mummy

Katherine made her way back over to her group just in time to see her brother give something to Evy.

"Here, this is for you" He stammered as he handed a leather covered object "Don't worry, it's something I borrowed of our American brethren. I thought you might like it... you might need it when you're..." he turned to walk away and saw the warden standing there watching "What are you looking at?" he snapped and the warden put his hands up in mock defense.

Evy opened the the case to see a variety of tools used for digging and excavating. Some of the tools she wasn't familiar with, but she would look forward to learning how to use them. A big grin broke out across her face when she saw them.

Katherine thought it was so sweet. Seeing her brother give a gift to a girl he really liked, she's never seen her brother act so nervous and so sweet around a girl like Evy before. She had a good feeling that things were gonna work out good for the two of them.

Rick then began to descend down into the cavern on a rope. Evy followed him, then Katherine, Jonathan and lastly the warden. The room was nearly pitch black if it wasn't for the crack of light from above them where the hole was and their torches. The room was filled with mirrors and cobwebs. Evy had used an ancient Egyptian trick with the mirrors and the room was lite up completely. They were in a room that was used as a preparation room for mummification thousands of years ago. Despite the eeriness in the air, Katherine was genuinely intrigued by the history of this room.

The group headed down a tunnel in search for the statue of Anubis where Evy was hoping to find the Golden Book of Amun Ra. As soon as they stepped into the room, Katherine suddenly felt uneasy as a overwhelming sense of dread and doom washed over her. She felt like they weren't supposed to be here.

Katherine suddenly felt herself being pulled into a vision again and this time she let herself be pulled into it. She wanted to know what was going on, so she gave into these strange happenings.

 _Katherine suddenly saw herself outside at night in front of the Statue of Anubis, but it looked as if it was in perfect condition. It loomed over her at an incredible height, it felt different to see it now that it wasn't buried in the sand. It was a very imposing and intimidating figure._

 _The night sky was clear with the full moon hanging above her with stars surrounding the moon like thousands of little diamonds sparkling. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that the city was the way it was back in ancient times. She saw a group of men with torches burying something at the base of the statue. Katherine gulped as she took a few steps forward to see what they were burying, she knew she shouldn't do this, but she just needed to know what this was._

 _Katherine was only a foot away from the hole when she was looking over the edge of it when suddenly, a decomposed hand reached out of the grave and grabbed her ankle._

Katherine screamed as she was brought out of the vision. The others looked back at her when they heard her scream and Rick instantly ran over to her.

"Kathy, are you okay?" Rick asked her and she looked up him with a look of fear on her face, panic in her eyes and breathing heavy.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay" Katherine said in a shaken voice.

Before anyone could say anything, faint moaning and whispering could be heard not too far from where they were. Rick had them all stay against the statue as he pulled out his twin pistols out of his bandoleers. Jonathan pulled out his pea shooter as the warden pulled out his own gun and Katherine pulled her pistol out of it's holster.

They swiftly went around the statue as the noise continued, ready to face whatever this was. They then came face-to-face with Beni and the Americans who all had their guns drawn.

"You scared the BeJesus out of us, O'Connell" Henderson replied with relief.

"Likewise" Rick answered, relived with a smirk on his face as they all lowered their guns.

"Hey, that's my tool kit" Burns said when he saw her holding the bundle in her arms and was about to take it.

"No, I don't think so" Rick said as he raised his runs to Burns face.

"Okay, perhaps I was mistaken" He answered, eyeing the guns.

"Well, have a nice day, gentlemen" Evy said trying to loosen the tension "We have a lot of work to be getting along with"

"Push off!" the Eygptologist said to her "This is our dig site"

"We got here first!" Evy shot back at him.

"So, why don't you all push off?" Katherine said imitating the Eygptologist who just glared at her.

They all then raise their guns at each other again as tension once again filled the air.

"This here is our statue, friend" Daniels stated.

"I don't see your name written on it... pal" Rick said back at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katherine saw Evy nudge a few pebbles down a crack in the ground. After a few seconds, they made contact with the ground below them. Katherine and Evy both looked at each other in realization that there was another room below them.

"For goodness sake" Evy said as she got between them "Let's be nice, children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share" they lowered their guns and Evy looked over at Rick "There are other places to dig" he looked at her for a few seconds before he lowered his gun.

As they were turning to leave the Eygptologist said to Katherine "If you ask me, this is no place for a woman, Miss O'Connell" she turned and glared at him "Especially one such as you, who looks like she belongs at home, like all women should be" he then looked over at Evy who have him a nasty look.

"Rick, hold this please" Katherine said calmly as she handed her torch over to her brother who took it.

Katherine took a step forward as she pulled out her gun, cocked it and aimed it at the Eygptologist. She fired it and everyone was silent as they saw that she shot his hat off, just barely missing his head. The Eygptologist stood there shocked as he looked back at his hat on the ground with a bullet hole in it.

Katherine then un-cocked her gun and put it back in it's holster. She walked towards the Eygptologist and got right in his face "Next time you think about saying something like that to me or Evy..." she got in closer and whispered "I won't miss" she then walked back over to her brother and the others as they headed off down the tunnel, leaving the Americans standing there shocked.

They entered the cavern that was below them and they began to break away at the ceiling "According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue" Evy explained "We should come up right between his legs" Katherine let out a light giggle at that as Rick was hacking away at the ceiling.

"When those damn yanks go to sleep- no offense" Jonathan said to Rick and Katherine.

"None taken" Rick and Katherine both answered.

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them" Jonathan continued.

"You sure we can find the secret compartment, Evy?" Katherine asked her.

"Yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense" Evy answered.

"None taken" Rick and Katherine both answered again.

"Say, where did our smelly little friend go?" Jonathan asked as they noticed that he was no longer with them. They assumed that he had went off on his own to explore and that he would be alright, so they didn't give it anymore thought than that.

After a little more digging, Rick wanted to take a break, so he, Evy and Katherine were talking while Jonathan decided to play some golf. The three of them ended up getting into the discussion of Mummification, a subject that Jonathan wasn't too keen on hearing.

"So let me get this straight" Rick began "They ripped out your guts and they stuffed them in jars?"

"And they take out your heart as well" Katherine added in, she's always been fascinated by Ancient Egyptian history.

"Oh, and do you know how they took out your brains?" Evy asked Rick.

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this" Jonathan added before he hit another rock with the sledge hammer.

"They take a sharp, red-hot poker" Evy began "Stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and rip it all out through your nostrils" she demonstrated with the tool in her hand.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt" Rick stated as he held his own nose.

"It's called mummification, you'll be dead when they do this, Rick" Katherine reassured him.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here" Rick said looking over at Jonathan "Don't put me down for mummification"

"Likewise" Jonathan said before he hit another rock which hit the ceiling, causing it to collapse and a huge sarcophagus to fall and land right in front of Evy, Rick and Katherine, just barely missing them.

"Oh, my God, it's a sarcophagus" Evy said, breathless at the sight of the sarcophagus, she looked up where it had fallen from "Buried at the base of Anubis"

When Katherine heard Evy say that, she began to feel uneasy, remembering the vision she had of someone being buried at the base of Anubis and then that hand grabbing her. It felt so real to her, she could practically feel the slimy and rotten texture of the decomposed hand when it grabbed her. She could even feel it's bones, now seeing that this might be what she saw in her vision, it worried Katherine a lot.

"He must've been someone of great importance...or he did something very naughty" Evy looked over at Rick.

Rick and Evy began to dust off the sarcophagus so they could see who was in it. Evy used a brush while Rick was just using his hands to brush away the sand.

"Well, who is it?" Jonathan asked as he held a torch.

"He-that-shall-not-be-named" Evy answered when she translated the hieroglyphics on the coffin.

Katherine felt a chill go through when she heard that and she rubbed her hands over her upper arms. Rick blew away some of the sand and revealed a lock of some sort with a scarab with wings on it, for some reason that looked very familiar to Katherine.

"This looks like some kind of a lock" Rick stated pointing at the lock.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out" Jonathan stated.

"No kidding" Rick said "Take us a month to crack in this thing without a key"

"Uh, excuse me" Katherine suddenly said out loud "Who said that we're going to open this thing?"

"A key?" Evy muttered to herself "A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about!"

"Who was talking about what?" Rick asked Jonathan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"The man on the boat, the one with the hook" Evy answered "He was looking for a key" she pulled out the puzzle box from the bag and opened it up. She placed it over the lock on the sarcophagus and it was a perfect fit. She had a proud smile on her face while Rick looked somewhat impressed by this, however it was short-lived. The sounds of the warden screaming caught all of their attention as they all raced out of the room and out into the tunnel as Rick drew his gun and Katherine grabbed her Saber. They found the warden screaming bloody murder while clutching his head tightly. Before they could find out what was wrong, the warden ran past them, clawing at his head and ran straight into a wall, killing himself.

They were all shocked and horrified by this and didn't know what to make of it. Evy placed her hand over her mouth in shock and looked away as Katherine placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked away as well. She had never seen someone kill themselves before and right now, she really wished she hadn't seen it now.

 **Let me here your thoughts please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Taylor albarado and nights angels 96 for favoring and following my story :) and thank you to KatO93 and LyraCatWoman for your reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **This is the one you've all been waiting for, when Katherine and Ardeth finally meet each other face-to-face.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Eyes Meet

It was nighttime now, Rick had started a campfire at the camp while Katherine went over to where the horses and camels were. She was checking on Storm and she also needed a little time to herself after she and the others saw the warden die. It was somewhat traumatizing for Katherine, she's never seen anyone kill themselves before and she's never watched someone die in front of her, so it was difficult for her to comprehend.

Katherine had noticed that Storm hasn't been acting like himself ever since they arrived at the city. He's been nervous and on alert which was out of character for Storm, the only time he would be on alert is when there was danger near or something was bothering him.

Storm nickered as he began to move around nervously "Easy boy, easy" Katherine said soothingly as she ran her hand over the side of his neck "It's okay, boy. I'm right here" she petted him gently trying to calm him down.

She then saw Rick walking over to her with his shotgun in hand "Hey, Kathy. How you doing?"

"Other than the fact that I just saw a man die by running into a wall?" Katherine asked rhetorically "I'm good"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Kathy" Rick said placing a hand on her shoulder "What happened back there at the statue? When you screamed out of the blue?"

Katherine looked at him, not knowing what to say "I don't really know myself, Rick" she answered him looking away "I don't like it here, Rick. It doesn't feel right for me to be here"

"Hey, don't worry" Rick said as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze "We'll be outta here before you know it and I'll be right here for you. I promise"

Katherine nodded her head "I also worried about Storm" she looked at her horse as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Rick asked her.

"Ever since we got here, he hasn't been himself" Katherine answered "He's nervous, agitated and he's always on alert. If you know him, Rick then you know that that's not like him at all"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kathy" Rick reassured her "It could be this place, you know. They say it's cursed or something and animals can sense that"

"I know" Katherine said nodding her head "The sooner we leave here the better"

"Agreed" Rick said nodding his head "Why don't you go sit down with Evelyn and Jonathan? I'm gonna go have a little chat with the Americans for a bit"

"Okay" Katherine nodded with a small smile on her face as Rick gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder before he walked off towards the American's camp.

Katherine gave Storm one last pat as she kissed him gently on the side of his face before she headed over to the campfire where Evy and Jonathan were. She sat down next to Evy who had a blanket wrapped around her.

When Katherine sat down next to her, Evy saw her shiver slightly. She opened the blanket up, silently asking her to join her. Katherine smiled her thanks as she inched closer to Evy and she wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"What do you supposed killed him?" Evy asked, breaking the silence.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know" Katherine said "Did you see the way he was clawing at his head? It was like... something was in there and he was trying to get it out. Whatever it was, that's probably what made him run into the wall"

Rick then came back over to the camp "Seems our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today" he sat down next to Katherine "Three of the their diggers were... melted"

"What?" Evy and Katherine asked at the same time, shocked.

"How?" Jonathan asked, just as shocked.

"Salt acid" Rick answered "Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap"

"Maybe this place really is cursed" Jonathan said and a gust of wind blew past them and made the fire flicker. Katherine, Jonathan and Rick all looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, for goodness sake! You three" Evy said looking at the three of them.

"You don't believe in curses, huh?" Rick asked her.

"No, I don't!" Evy answered "I believe if I can see it and if I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe"

"I don't know if I believe in curses myself" Katherine said "But ever since we got here, weird things have been happening, so I'm not sure what to believe right now"

"I believe in being prepared" Rick said as he cocked his shotgun.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in" Jonathan said as he grabbed the deceased wardens bag and began to search through it. After a minute of searching, Jonathan found a drink in it called Gelivent (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell it) that was twelve years old. He commented that the warden may have smelled bad, but he had good taste and he took a sip of it.

The sounds of horses neighing and running caught Rick's attention as he handed Evy his gun and told her and the others to stay put. But Evy and Katherine didn't listen as Evy ran after him and Katherine grabbed her saber and ran after Evy, Jonathan and her brother.

There were men in black clothing riding horses and carrying torches and guns attacking the camp. They were burning down some tents and shooting some of the diggers. During the scuffle, Katherine had gotten seperated from her brother, Evy and Jonathan. She stood behind some pillars where she saw Jonathan shooting away with the bottle in his hand.

Suddenly, a man on a dapple gray horse wielding a sword rode up from behind Katherine. She turned around fast just as he was riding past her. When he rode past her, their eyes locked with each other and everything was moving in slow motion. Katherine felt as though she saw eyes like his before and she couldn't look away from them. It seems that this man felt the same way as he stared at her with wonder in his eyes.

He then chased after Jonathan who was calling for Rick. As he rode past him, Rick tackled the man to the ground, knocking him off his horse. The man stood up and pulled out his sword, but Rick shot the sword out of his hands. Another one of the on his horse came up behind Rick, but he shot him down, just enough time for the other man to pull out another sword and knock Rick's gun out of his hands when he faced him again. He took a swipe at Rick, but he rolled from and just as he was about to strike Rick, Katherine appeared in front of him and blocked his sword with her saber.

"Back off!" Katherine threatened, but then her eyes softened when she saw his face now that it wasn't covered by the scarf. Not only was he very handsome, his face seemed so familiar to her, especially his eyes; they were a beautiful brown that held much wisdom and honor in them. Apparently, she seemed familiar to the man as well, as he too had the same look on his face that Katherine had. She seemed familiar to him as well, her beautiful eyes; he felt as if he's seen them before. But he has never met this woman before in his life and he would remember if he had seen a woman as beautiful as her before. Though, he couldn't help but feel that he had seen her once before.

"Enough!" he yelled, snapping out of his trance "Yallah!" he lowered his sword as his eyes never left Katherine's eyes "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die" another man came up and brought his horse to him while he kept his eyes on Katherine "You have one day" he put his sword away as he climbed onto his horse.

"Yallah! Nimishi!" he yelled as he and the other men rode off and towards west into the desert. Katherine watched as they galloped off, there was something about that man that seemed oddly familiar to her. She know's she's seen him somewhere before and she knew that he felt the same way from the way he was looking at her.

Katherine saw Rick help Evy up and he was concerned for her, wanting to know if she was okay. Katherine couldn't help but smile at her brother's fondness towards Evy and it was clear she returned his feelings based on the way how close she was to him.

"See? That proves it!" Daniels shouted with excitement "Old Seti's fortune gotta be under this sand"

"For them to protect it like this, you just know that there's treasure down there" Henderson added in.

"Do you people ever think about anything other than gold?" Katherine asked in disbelief "We just got attacked by those mysterious men and nearly got killed. Yet you're still concerned about the gold? Unbelievable!" she shook her head as Henderson looked at her with an uncertain look on his face.

"No, these men are desert people" Rick added in as he held Evy close to him "They value water, not gold"

"You know, maybe just as night we could combine forces. Hm?" Burns asked as he stood next to Rick and looked at him with his half shaven face.

Katherine's look of bewilderment vanished and a smile broke out across her face "You missed a spot" she told him as she pointed to the side of her face with a giggle.

Rick wasn't too keen about teaming up with the American's, but he eventually agreed. A few hours later, Evy and Jonathan were getting completely drunk while Katherine and Rick remained sober. Jonathan had passed out with the bottle in his arms while Rick was teaching Evy some combat skills so she could defend herself. Katherine had gone off to check on Storm, knowing that what happened earlier tonight might've put a spook in him.

"Hey there, boy" Katherine said as she approached Storm who nickered happily when he saw her.

"How you doing?" she stood next to him and began to pet him on the side of his neck, smoothing out his beautiful curled mane "I figured since you heard the commotion earlier that you were probably pretty spooked. If you were actually there, you might've had a heart attack" Storm whinnied quietly in response while shaking his head.

Katherine gave a quiet laugh "That's my boy" she rested her head and her hand on the side of his neck and she gently patted his neck.

Suddenly, a large hand clamped over her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her waist and held her still. Her hands instantly went to the hand that was over her mouth as she tried to pry it off, but it had a firm grip over her mouth.

Katherine twisted her head enough for to be able to see who her attack her. She mentally gasped when she saw who it was: it was the man from earlier tonight that had attacked them.

"I will not harm you" he spoke to her in a hushed tone "I only wish to speak with you. I am going to remove my hand, do not scream. Do you understand?"

Katherine nodded her head in understanding as he removed his hand from her mouth and she stared at him intently. She couldn't read him for he had an emotionless expression on his face, but from the look in his eyes, she could tell that he meant her no harm.

"What are you doing back here?" Katherine demanded as he released her from his grasp.

He swallowed hard before answering "I wanted to see you again"

"Why?" Katherine asked, confused.

"I'm not sure" he answered "But when I saw you tonight, there was just something about you that urged me to see you again"

Katherine was silent for a few seconds "Why did you attack us?" she asked him.

"You do not know what lies beneath your feet" He told her "There is a great evil that lies beneath the sand of this cursed place. Which is why we attacked your camp, it was the only way to warn you and to get you all to leave this accursed place"

"Well, it didn't work" Katherine told them "We're all still staying here. The American's don't believe in curses and all that, all they want is the treasure. Most of the people here don't believe in curses and that's why we're all still here"

He muttered something in Arabic, but Katherine didn't catch it "What are you doing here?" he asked her after a few moments of silence.

"I came here with my brother, I wanted to make sure he doesn't get himself killed" Katherine answered with a sigh.

"You're not after anything?" he asked her, unsure if he believes her.

"No, I'm not after anything" she said with seriousness layered in her tone.

"And what of the others you are with? And the Westerners?" He asked her.

"The woman that's with us, Evy is looking for the Book of Amun-Ra, her brother Jonathan is looking for some treasure, my brother isn't after anything really and the American's are only interested in the treasure" Katherine explained to him "But you're not worried about them finding the treasure, are you? You're worried about any of us finding something else, aren't you?"

"As I said before, you all do not know why lies just beneath your feet" He told her in a serious tone "The evil that lies beneath this is sand is more horrible and deadly than your darkest nightmares. Not even your wildest imagination can fathom how dangerous this evil is"

"Wow..." Katherine breathed out as she let what he said sink in "Well, I can't guarantee that any of them are going to leave. At least not until they find some treasure, but until then, they're not leaving here"

He nodded his head in understanding before he turned serious "Listen carefully, do not tamper with what you do not understand. What is laid to rest here, let it be"

"You don't have to worry about me tampering with this place" Katherine told him "I don't wanna be here anymore than I have to, though I can't say the same for the others"

"Just watch your step around here, Miss..." he trailed off, not knowing her name.

"O'Connell. Katherine O'Connell" she told him her name.

"Beautiful" he said as he took her hand in his "Just as you are, my dear" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently "I am Ardeth Bay, I only wish we had met on better terms"

Katherine couldn't stop the blush that appeared over her face "Agreed. You're actually quite charming when you're not riding around threatening people with a sword"

"And you are much more enchanting when you are not fighting with a saber" a ghost of a smile appeared across his face.

"Thank you" she blushed at his comment "I was only trying to protect my brother"

"I understand" Ardeth stated "You have no need to explain yourself. If I must say, your brother is very fortunate to have someone such as you as his sister"

"How so?" Katherine asked him, feeling much more comfortable around him.

"Someone who cares for him very much and only wishes to see him unharmed" Ardeth answered "You are noble woman, Katherine and you have a good heart"

"Thank you" she said as she looked away in embarrassment as her face turned red again, she then looked back at him again "Have we met before? Because I'm getting the feeling that we have"

"Not that I can recall" Aredth answered "I would remember seeing a beautiful woman such as you. Although, I oddly feel that we have seen each other before as well, though we did not meet until just tonight"

"I know, but you just seem so familiar to me" Katherine said as she stared into his beautiful, warm brown eyes. She was able to get a better look at him and take in every detail of his face, he had well-kept beard mustache on his face, a full lower lip, thin dark eye brows and the tattoos under his eyes. They were in Arabic, so Katherine knew what they said 'honor' and 'warrior' they said and Katherine couldn't think of two better words to describe him. She could see the ends of his curly black hair under his hijab. She could smell the scent of the desert on him, which she thought was quite alluring to her.

"You seem very familiar to me as well" Ardeth stated "That is why I came back here to see you" he stared into her beautiful dark brown eyes. He moved from her eyes down to her lips, her lips were not too thin, but they were not too full either; just right to make kissing her an incredible experience. He noticed that her hair was beautiful as well, it was so full and luscious and it went down her back perfectly like a cascading waterfall. The moonlight reflected off her hair, creating a halo around her, making her look like the angle Ardeth knew she was. He was even able to smell her scent, she smelled like vanilla and almonds _"She smells so divine"_ Ardeth thought to himself as he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Kathy!" Rick called to his sister, who was snapped out of her trance as she looked behind her and then back at Ardeth.

"I have to go" Katherine told him.

"I have to as well" Ardeth as he brought her hands to his lips again "Until we meet again, Miss O'Connell"

Katherine smiled warmly at him as he released her hand and took his leave off into the night. Katherine watched as he walked away and she could still feel his lips on her hand. She looked down at her hand that he kissed and held it to her chest as she had a faint smile on her face.

"Kathy?" Rick came up behind her and she turned to face him "I'm gonna get some sleep; you should, too"

"I'll be right there" Katherine told him and he nodded his head as he walked back over to the camp.

Katherine looked back out towards the desert and she could just barely see a figure on a horse riding away from the city and into the desert. It made her feel better that now she was being looked after by from within the city and outside of the city. She smiled to herself at the thought of the mysterious desert man as she headed back to the camp to get some sleep.

 **Let me here your thoughts please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to KatO93 and LyraCatwoman for your reviews :) and thank to the many that followed and favorited this story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Opening the Coffin

 _A set of guards walked past a golden pillar as they kept a look-out of their surroundings. Behind the pillar and against the was Amun and Nefera kissing each other passionately. They have to hide from the guards and the rest of the Medjai when they are alone together. Nefera had her arms wrapped around Amun's neck while Amun's hands held her waist and kept her close to him._

 _Nefera then pulled away breathlessly as she looked into Amun's dark eyes "What is it, Nefera?" Amun asked her, also breathless._

" _Don't you think it is dangerous for us to be out in the open like this together?" Nefera asked him "What is we are seen? If my father ever found out about us, he would most likely kill you and I don't want to lose you, Amun"_

" _I do not care about the risks, Nefera" Amun answered as he cupped her face in his hands "I love you with all of my heart and soul. Being with you is worth the ultimate price, my beautiful desert jewel"_

 _Nefera smiled small at him at his words before he continued "Besides, you will never lose me, my love. No matter what, I will always be with you. I love you so much, Nefera and I always will"_

" _And I love you more than you will ever know, my brave desert warrior" Nefera planted her lips on his once again for a heated kiss and he returned the kiss._

* * *

"Kathy? Wake up"

Katherine felt someone shaking her and she blinked her eyes open to see her older brother "What is it, Rick?" she asked, groggily.

"Evelyn wants to head back down into the tomb to open the coffin" Rick answered.

"What?" Katherine asked, now fully awake as she tore her blankets off her "I told you that it's not a good idea to open that"

"Why?" Rick asked as if it wasn't completely obvious.

"Well, for one thing it's not right to disturb someone else's final resting place" Katherine answered as she stood up in front of her brother "And it's disrespectful, too. Why should we open it?"

"Evelyn said that she's curious to see who's inside it" Rick told her "I tried to talk her out of it this morning, but didn't work"

Katherine remembered something that Ardeth told her last night _"What is laid to rest here, let it be"_

"I don't think it's a really good idea" Katherine said crossing her arms.

"Try telling that to Evelyn" Rick told her with a roll of his eyes.

Katherine groaned "Fine. Let's just get this over with"

"Oh, I've dreamnt about this since I was a little girl!" Evy said happily as Rick and Jonathan placed the sarcophagus against the wall.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked with a hand on his hip.

"Rick..." Katherine silently reprimanded as she nudged him in the arm.

"Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off" Evy said examining the sarcophagus "This man must've been condemned not only in this life, but in the next"

"That meant his soul couldn't move on into the afterlife" Katherine added in as she stood next to Evy.

"Tough break" Rick said.

"Yeah, I'm all tears" Jonathan said as he pulled out the key and unlocked the sarcophagus "Let's see who's inside shall we?" Jonathan said as he and Rick began to force the sarcophagus open. Evy and Katherine stood in front of them, trying to prepare themselves for whatever they may see here.

The lid had suddenly flung open and a decomposed mummy popped out, scaring all of them as Evy and Katherine screamed and jumped back.

"Oh, my God! I hate it when these things do that" Evy stated as she got closer to the corpse.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked looking at the mummy.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before" Evy answered as she looked at the corpse "He's still... still..."

"Juicy" Rick, Jonathan and Katherine said at the same time.

"Yes, he must be more than 3,000 years old" Evy stated "And it looks as if he's still... decomposing"

Katherine looked at the corpse closely and suddenly a name crossed her mind. _Imhotep._ Katherine felt chills go down her spin as she remembered the vision she had and what Ardeth had told her last night about leaving things to rest.

"Hey, look at that" Rick said, getting Katherine's attention as he pointed to case of the sarcophagus "What do you make of this?" they all looked down at the cover and saw marks embedded on the cover.

"My god, these marks were made with..." Evy said as she traced the marks with her own hand "Fingernails. This man was buried alive" she looked back up at the mummy and then back at the cover "And he left a message: _Death is only the beginning_ "

Katherine's eyes suddenly went wide when she heard that and she began to breath heavy as she backed away. Fear had raked through her entire body as those words repeated themselves in her mind over and over again. She stared at it with fear in her eyes, fearing that at any moment that he would come back to life.

"Guys" Katherine said, getting everyone's attention "I think we should go now, I've had enough exploring for today" before anyone could respond, Katherine had walked out of the tomb in a hurry and headed back to the surface. She couldn't stand being in there any longer, she felt as if it was wrong for her to be there and that she shouldn't be there. She already knew that they shouldn't have opened the sarcophagus, but apparently no one would listen to her and they went ahead with it anyway.

Later that night, Rick, Katherine, Jonathan and Beni were sitting around the campfire while Evy went back to the tomb to look around some more. The American's then came over to the fire holding jars in their hands.

"Say O'Connell" Henderson began "What do you think these babies will fetch back home?" he sat down as Daniels and Burns sat down as well.

"We heard you boys found yourself a nice gooey mummy" Burns stated "Well, congratulations" Rick gave him a look along with Katherine.

"You know, if you dry that fella out you might be able to sell him for firewood" Daniels said laughing at his own joke and Rick gave a fake laugh.

"Oh, ha-ha. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh" Katherine deadpanned.

"Look what I found!" Evy called as she came over to the campfire.

"You're in her seat" Rick said to Beni, who just scoffed "Now!" Rick said in a threatening tone.

"Yep" Beni responded as he sat on the other side of Rick and Evy came over.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh-eaters" Evy explained as she held a handful of the tiny skeletons and sat down in between Rick and Katherine "I found them inside our friend's coffin, they could stay alive for years feeding on the flesh of a corpse"

Rick and Katherine each took one and looked at it, Katherine wasn't too keen about hearing about these things for some reason and it made her uncomfortable to hold the skeleton of one. She then handed it back to Evy.

"Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him" Evy continued.

"So somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked uneasily.

" _Very_ slowly" Evy answered him and Katherine just shuddered slightly at that.

"Well, he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted them, was he?" Jonathan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter" Rick joked, looking at the American's who chuckled.

"According to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-dai" Evy explained "The worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, only reserved for the most evil of blasphemers. In all of my research, I have never of this curse having actually been preformed"

"That bad huh?" Rick asked as Katherine and the American's all looked a little uneasy hearing that.

"Yes, well they never used it because they feared it so" Evy answered "It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to turn in for the night" Katherine said as she stood up.

"Night, Kathy"

"Good night, love"

"Good night, Kathy"

Katherine headed for her 'bed' blankets and laid her head down on the makeshift pillow. She wrapped a blanket around her and tried to get to sleep. What they found earlier in the tomb really freaked Katherine out. Finding the mummy of Imhotep and hearing Evy translate the words inside the sarcophagus. The same exact words Katherine had heard in the vision she had back on the boat, she knew that this was very bad, but she didn't know what to, if there was even anything she could do.

A few hours had passed and everyone had retired for the night, at least Katherine assumed everyone had. She was having a hard time getting to sleep, not just about what happened today, but she couldn't seem to get Ardeth out of her head. Every time she would close her eyes, all she would see was his handsome face and those beautiful brown eyes of his. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Katherine was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard someone shouting "NO! You must not read from the book!" she sprung up in surprise and saw that it was the Eygptologist was the one that yelled.

She ripped her blanket off her body at the sound of the horses and camels making fearful noises followed by the sound of buzzing. Katherine grabbed her saber and placed it in it's sheath while also grabbing her pistol and placing it in it's holster. She joined her brother, Evy and Jonathan as the buzzing noise began to wake everybody.

Suddenly, a huge black swarm of locust were heading their way "Run!" Rick shouted as he grabbed Evy's hand and they all headed for the tomb, along with Beni and the American's. During the confusion, Katherine had gotten separated from her brother and the others. She was now lost in the tunnels of Hamunaptra.

"Rick! Evy! Jonathan!" Katherine called "Where are you?" Katherine was starting to get nervous, but she knew not to panic, knowing that panicking will only make things worse.

Katherine turned a corner and she heard the sound of someone walking, but it sounded like paper was being crumpled up. She had a terrible feeling about this and she was about to turn back and run the same way she came when suddenly, she felt herself being pulled to the side roughly. She was forced against the wall and before she could scream, a hand was clamped over her mouth. Even in the darkness of the tunnels, she could see that it was Ardeth and he pressed a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet.

The sounds of paper crunching got closer and Katherine's eyes widened when she saw that is a walking corpse! She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, she wanted to scream, but she stayed quiet until the creature had passed them. When he was sure the creature was gone, Ardeth removed his hand from her mouth.

"What was that thing?" she asked with shakiness in her voice as she looked at Ardeth.

"The high priest Imhotep" He answered her "He has risen from the grave, something that we have been trying to prevent for the last 3,000"

"Wait a second here" Katherine said as she tried to catch her breath "Are you telling me that my brother and my friends are lost in these God forsaken tunnels and now there's a dead guy walking around?"

"I am afraid so" Ardeth answered, dread in his voice.

"Oh, God" Katherine said as she held her head in her hands as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Katherine, look at me" Ardeth said as he took a hold of her hands and she looked up at him "I promise I will not let the creature hurt you. I will get you back to your brother and your friends safely. Now please, follow me" he held one of her hands as he led her down the tunnel.

Ardeth led her through the maze of tunnels, searching for the way out or trying to find Katherine's brother and the others. They suddenly heard the sound of someone moaning and groaning. They cautiously turned the corner to see the source of the noise and there was someone on ground ahead of them. Katherine instantly knew it was, Mr. Burns!

"Oh my, God" Katherine breathed out knelt next to him and gently turned him over. The sight of him had startled Katherine for he was missing his eyes and his tongue.

"Mr. Burns" Katherine said quietly as she gently held his head "Mr. Burns. It's me, Katherine"

He tried to say her name, but all that came out was a garbled word.

"Shh..." Katherine told him "Don't try to speak, it's gonna be okay" Ardeth then appeared behind Katherine and she looked up at him "Will he be okay?"

"So long as the creature does not come back for him" he answered her truthfully "But we must leave now"

Katherine nodded her head as she looked back at Mr. Burns "I'm going to help you stand up, okay?" she said as she snaked one of his arms over her and draped it over her shoulders while Ardeth took his other arm and did the same. They didn't get five feet when suddenly they heard a growling sound and Katherine felt a chill run through her body. She looked over at Ardeth and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" she asked him in a hushed tone.

He nodded his head in response "We must go. Now!" he told her as they continued down the tunnel with Burns in tow.

They were nearing the exit when suddenly, the creature appeared in front of them. Katherine screamed at the sight of it and Ardeth looked the creature with fear and hatred. It was looking at both of them carefully and Katherine could clearly see that he had Mr. Burns eyes and tongue! She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, actual living dead walking mummy.

The creature looked over at Ardeth and narrowed his eyes at him and let out a growl "Amun..." with a swing of his arm, the creature knocked Ardeth away and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

"Ardeth!" Katherine shouted as she slumped to her knees due to the weight of Mr. Burns on her shoulders.

The creature approached her and looked down at her. Katherine had a look of fear on her face as the creature loomed over her and studied her carefully "Nefera..."

"Imhotep" the name escaped her lips before she could stop it as she looked up at him.

" _You shall soon be mine, Princess Nefera"_ he spoke to her in Ancient Egyptian. He reached his hand out to touch her and Katherine turned away in disgust when suddenly, the sound of gunshots ran out. Katherine looked behind the creature and saw some of Ardeth's men there with rifles in their hands shooting at the creature. He let out a growl before he disappeared into a cloud of sand. Katherine sighed with relief when he was gone as Ardeth's men came over. Two of them helped Ardeth up and spoke to him in Arabic which he responded with a nod of his head. Two more came over lifted Mr. Burns off the ground by his arms and began to carry him out.

Ardeth then came over to Katherine and knelt next to her on the ground "Are you alright, Katherine?" he asked her with concern "Did the creature hurt you?"

"No, he didn't" Katherine answered "Thank you"

"I am sorry I couldn't protect you from him" Ardeth told her, guilt in his voice.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" Katherine reassured him.

Ardeth nodded his head, though Katherine knew he still felt bad for not being able to protect her from the creature "Come, we must go" he told her.

She nodded her head as he helped her up and followed him and his men outside where they were pointing their rifles at Rick, Jonathan, Evy and the Americans.

"Rick!" Katherine shouted happily as she ran over to him.

"Kathy!" Rick shouted as well as Katherine hugged him tightly and returned the hug "You scared the hell out of me! I thought I lost you"

"I told you to leave or die" Ardeth spoke as he walked up to him "You refused. Now you may have killed us all, for you have released the creature that we have feared for than 3,000 years!"

"Relax, I got him" Rick replied calmly.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature! He's not of this world" Ardeth informed him.

"He's right, Rick" Katherine told him "I saw that thing as clear as day"

Two of Ardeth's men came forward and brought out Mr. Burns. They placed him in the American's arms who looked at them in hatred.

"You bastards" Daniels sneered at them.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson demanded.

"Katherine saved him" Ardeth told him "Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave all of you quickly before he finishes you all" he informed them " _Yallah! Nimishi!_ " he said to his men and they instantly lowered their guns and began to leave.

Katherine watched curiously ' _He gives them orders and they obey him. Just like a leader. A chief"_ Katherine thought to herself and then she remembered that Imhotep had called him Amun and her Nefera. ' _Could it be?'_ Katherine thought to herself.

"We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him" Ardeth said as he walked past them.

"I already told you, I got him" Rick said defiantly as he glared at him.

"Rick! Did you not hear what he said?" Katherine asked him "No mortal weapons can kill this thing and I saw him walking!"

Ardeth then turned towards Rick "Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep and he will never stop"

"Ardeth..." Katherine said before he left and looked at her "Thank you... for helping me"

"It was my pleasure, Katherine" Ardeth said as he took a hold of her hand and pressed it to his lips "I look forward to seeing you again"

"As do I" Katherine told him with a smile as he left with the rest of his men and she ignored the looks of confusion from her brother and the others.

They soon packed up their belongings and saddled up their camels and horses as they left the City of the Dead behind them. Though they were unaware that their problems were just beginning.

 **Let me here your thoughts please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to KatO93 and Guest for your reviews :) and thank to the many that followed and favorited this story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: He's Here

The American's along with Katherine, Rick and the others soon made it back to Cairo. Ever since they left, everyone has been on edge and they keep looking over their shoulders and with good reason. Knowing that a living corpse is on the loose could put a fright in anyone. Katherine was still thinking about what the creature said, calling her Nefera and Ardeth Amun, which caused her to keep going back to her dreams and visions.

Right now, she was sitting in Evy's room watching and listen to her and her brother having a heated argument with each other. Both Katherine and Evy have changed into a fresh set of clothes with Evy wearing a white long sleeve blouse, a long khaki shirt, black shoes and she had her hair up in a neat bun. Katherine was wearing a floor length low shoulder green ball gown with ruffles along the collar, sleeves and the skirt of the dress, and black shoes. She had her hair up in a half bun style with the rest of her curly hair flowing down her back.

"I thought you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff?" Rick asked as he carried some of Evy's clothes over to a suitcase "Shoo!" he yelled at the white cat that laid on the suitcase.

Evy picked up her cat as Rick opened the suitcase "H-Having an encounter with a 3,000 year old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one" Evy put her cat down as she removed her clothes from the suitcase.

"Tell me about it" Katherine said to herself from her spot on the bed as she picked up the white cat and began to pet her gently.

"Forget it!" Rick said as he emptied out Evy's draws and placed the contents into the suitcase "We're out the door, we're down the hall and we're gone"

"Oh, no we are not!" Evy protested as she removed the contents from the suitcase.

"Oh, yes we are" Rick stated as he picked up some books.

"Oh, no we are not" Evy said back "We woke him up and we are going to stop him"

"We? What 'we'?" Rick asked as he tossed the books into the suitcase "We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?"

"Right then" Evy said as she unloaded her books from the suitcase "Me, me, me, me, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him"

"Oh, yeah? How?" Rick asked "You heard Kathy's boyfriend, no mortal weapon can kill this guy"

"He's not my boyfriend" Katherine pointed out as Rick picked up a type-writer and was going to put it in the suitcase.

"Well, then we're just going to have to find some immortal ones" Evy said as she grabbed the type-writer from Rick's hands.

"There goes that 'we' again" Rick said as he placed his hands on the suitcase.

"Would you listen to me?" Evy asked as she closed the suitcase, unintentionally slamming it close on Rick's hands "We have to do something! Once this creature has been reborn, his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed"

"Yeah and is that my problem?" Rick asked harshly.

"Rick! How can you be so selfish?" Katherine asked, not believing what her brother is saying.

"You stay out of this, Kathy!" Rick told her harshly as he pointed at her.

"Well it is everybody's problem" Evy stated "And you shouldn't speak to your sister like that!"

"Listen, Evelyn" Rick began "I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back! And have done that! End of job, end of story, contract terminated! And you leave my sister out of this!"

"That's all I am to you, a contract?" Evy asked, somewhat hurt by what he said.

"Look, you could either tab along with me and Kathy or you could stay here and try and save the world" Rick said, avoiding her question "What's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying" Evy said defiantly.

"Fine!" Rick said as he walked away from her.

"Fine!" Evy said back to him.

"You coming, Kathy?" Rick asked his sister, who hasn't moved from her spot on the bed.

"I'm staying, Rick" Katherine told him.

"What? Why?" Rick asked her.

"Because" Katherine began as she stood up from the bed and the cat lept off her lap "I want to help Evy fix this mess"

"Why? You weren't the one who read from the book?" Rick asked, bewildered.

"If you know me as well as you think you do, Rick, then you know that I am loyal to my friends and Evy is my good friend" Katherine said as she placed a hand on Evy's shoulder who smiled at her and she returned the smile "So, I'm going to stay here and help her fix this whether you like it or not"

Rick sighed, "Kathy..."

"No, Rick!" Katherine shouted at him suddenly "I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself. If you want to run away, go right ahead, I'm staying here to help and see this through"

The two siblings stared each other down for a few minutes, waiting for either one of them to back down. Rick knew he wasn't going to win this argument because when Katherine sets her mind on something, there's no changing it.

"Fine" Rick growled as he storm out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Both Katherine and Evy huffed in irritation after Rick had left "I apologize for my brother" Katherine said turning to face Evy "He can just be so... infuriating sometimes"

"I see what you mean" Evy said as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down "Thank you for standing by me, Kathy. It means a lot to know that you are willing to help me"

"Of course, Evy" Katherine said with a smile "You're my friend and I stand by my friends no matter what"

Evy returned the smile "Would like to help me clean up before we head to the library?"

"Sure" Katherine answered as she and Evy began to pick the clothes up off the floor and reorganize the books. After a few minutes of cleaning, Katherine had something important to ask Evy "Evy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kathy" Evy answered as she hung a few of her dresses in the closet.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Katherine asked as she placed a few books on the shelf.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do" Evy answered as she picked up another dress from the floor and straightened it out "Why do you ask?"

"Well" Katherine began "For the past few days I've been having these strange visions and dreams that take place back in ancient Egypt" Katherine then continued to explain to Evy about Nefera, Amun and how she is in the place of Nefera in the dreams and visions. When Katherine finished explaining this, Evy was silent for a moment to let all what she just said sink in before Katherine continued.

"Back at Hamunaptra, the desert man, Ardeth looks exactly like Amun from my dreams and visions" Katherine explained "In the tunnels when Ardeth and I encountered the creature, he had called Ardeth Amun and referred to me as Princess Nefera"

"I see" Evy said as she nodded her head and thought for a moment. Her silence had made Katherine nervous, she was afraid Evy thought that she was crazy.

"Kathy, I think these dreams and visions you're having are memories" Evy began after a long silence "I believe that you were Princess Nefera in a previous life and now you're experiencing her memories. The same with that desert fellow, Ardeth, it is quite possible that he was Amun in a previous life as well"

"So, you don't think I'm crazy?" Katherine asked her, hopeful.

"Certainly not" Evy told her "You have no reason to lie to me about any of this and in the short time I've gotten to know you, I can see that you are a very honest person"

"Thank you, Evy" Katherine said with a huge smile as she hugged Evy tightly who also returned the hug.

"Anything for a friend, Kathy" Evy replied with a smile.

Soon after the two of them head for the library to look up everything they could that would help them in aiding to put the creature back in his grave. For half an hour the two women had been in the library when Evy suggested that they get some fresh air which Katherine agreed to. They both took a few books with them to read as they were walking outside, they both heard the sound of thunder and knew that a storm was approaching.

"Oh, Evelyn! Kathy!" They stopped and looked behind them and saw Rick running towards them.

"Oh, so you're still here?" Evy asked him with a smirk.

He chuckled at her comment "We've got problems"

"What kind of problems?" Katherine asked him.

Before he could answer, the sky roared to life and fireballs rained down along with hail. Rick was trying to lead Evy and Katherine away from all the carnage as the fireballs were destroying buildings and hitting people as they were set on fire. Katherine and Evy were horrified by this as Rick brought them to a stairway and stopped for a moment.

"Hey!" Rick yelled as he climbed onto the steps and pinned Beni against the wall.

"Beni, you little stink-weed. Where you been?" Rick asked him, but before Beni could say anything a loud roar is heard from above them. Katherine felt her heart drop when she heard that, she knew that it was Imhotep. While Rick was distracted, Beni was able to run away while Rick led Evy and Katherine up the stairs.

They then headed upstairs to Mr. Burns room where the source of the roar had come from. When they arrived there, Evy and Katherine gasped in horror at the sight of Mr. Burns now a dried up corpse, he looked like he the life sucked right out of him.

The creature was standing by the fireplace and it became clear that he wasn't as rotted before, he was looking more human than he was before. When he saw Rick, Evy and Katherine he roared at them and they all stood in shock.

"We are in serious trouble" Rick stated as he aimed his gun at the creature. He began to shoot the creature, but the bullets were having no effect as they went right through him and hit the wall behind him. Jonathan, Daniels and Henderson soon entered the room and before they could even comprehend what was happening, the creature tossed Rick right into them and they all hit the ground.

The creature then caught sight of Katherine and Evy, he began to approach them, causing them to be backed up against the bookshelf. Katherine would have tried to defend herself and Evy, but she didn't have her saber or her gun with her.

" _You rescued my from the undead"_ Imhotep spoke to Evy _"I thank you"_ He then looked over at Katherine and a smirk split across her decomposed face _"Soon, Nefera you shall be mine and that pathetic Medjai will no longer be a problem"_

He then looked back over to Evy and was leaning in to kiss her when suddenly the sour notes of a piano played, which caught the creatures attention. He looked behind him to see Evy's cat and he shrieked in fear before he transformed into a whirlwind of sand and he disappeared.

"We are in very serious trouble" Rick stated as he sat up.

The group had followed Evy to the museum where she was sure that the curator would be able to give them some answers. When they walked in, they were all surprised to see Ardeth there speaking with the curator.

"You!" Evy explained as Rick, Jonathan and the American's all pulled out their guns.

"Ms. Carnahan, Lady and gentlemen" The curator greeted them casually.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked, surprising the others, minus Evy, that she had knew what his name was.

"Do you really want to know or would you prefer to just shoot us?" The curator asked rhetorically.

"After what I just saw" Rick said as he put his gun away "I'm willing to go on a little faith here" the others soon put their guns away and they all sat down in the exhibit as the curator began to explain everything.

"We are part of an ancient secret society" the curator began "For over 3,000 years we have guarded the city of the dead. We sworn at manhood and all our power to stop the high priest Imhotep from being reborn" he sat down in one the chairs.

"And now because of you we have failed" Ardeth stated bitterly.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked, appalled.

"To stop this creature? Let me think" the curator pretended to think.

"Yes!" Ardeth and the curator both said together.

"Question" Rick said as he raised his finger up "Why doesn't he like cats?"

"Cat's are the guardians of the underworld" Katherine answered as she held her hands in front of her as she looked over at her brother "Everyone but you knows that, Rick" Rick just rolled his eyes at her.

"She is right" The curator said "He will fear them until he is fully regenerated"

"And then he will fear nothing" Ardeth added in.

"And you know he gets hisself fully regenerated?" Daniels asked, standing next to Henderson who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest" Henderson said as he inspected his gun.

"And suckin' 'em dry that's how!" Daniels said, panicking now.

"Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?" Evy scolded as Jonathan was messing around with a replica of Pharaoh Seti 1.

"When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra" Evy began "He called me... Anuck-Su-Naumn"

Ardeth and the curator looked at each other in shock as Evy continued "And then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters, he-he tried to kiss me"

"It's because of his love for Anuck-Su-Naumn that he was cursed" The curator stated "Apparently even after 3,000 years..."

"He is still in love with her" Ardeth finished.

"Yes, that is very romantic, but what does it got to do with me?" Evy asked them.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead" Ardeth deduced worriedly.

"Yes, and it appears he's already chosen his human sacrifice" they both looked at Evy who had a look of horror on her face.

"Bad luck, old mum" Jonathan said to her.

"He also referred to me as Princess Nefera both at Hamunaptra and in Mr. Burns' quarters" Katherine spoke up, getting everyone's attention "When we were at Hamunaptra and Ardeth was helping me to get Mr. Burns out of the tunnels, he had called Ardeth Amun. Do these names mean anything to either of you?"

"Princess Nefera was the eldest daughter of Pharaoh Seti 1" The curator began "She was also the elder sister of Princess Nefertiri. She was betrothed to Imhotep and set to marry him by her next birthday"

"But her heart had already belonged to another man" Ardeth stated as he looked over at her "Amun. The chief of the Medjai. It was forbidden for a Medjai and a Princess to be together, so they had to keep their love a secret. Imhotep had found out about their love and he became enraged because only he alone was to have the princess. The night of Anuck-Su-Naumn's death, Imhotep had killed Amun and Nefera when she refused to be his" he then walked over to Katherine and stood in front of her "It is said that Imhotep placed one final curse, saying that Nefera and Amun's souls will never truly be together until he is defeated once and for all"

"How would the Medjai and the Princess know that they found each other?" Katherine asked him as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

Ardeth swallowed hard as he stared into her intense brown eyes "It is said that the Princess is known for being beautiful, kind, intelligent, having a good heart and loyal to others"

"You just described Kathy there, old bean" Jonathan said, but neither of them heard him. They were too busy lost in each other's eyes.

"What of the Medjai?" Katherine asked him "What is said about him?"

"That he was known for being a brave warrior, handsome, strong and honorable" Ardeth answered her.

"Like you" Katherine stated as they were mere inches from each other "My brave desert warrior"

"Yes, my beautiful desert jewel" Ardeth said as his gaze moved her eyes to her lips.

"It has now become clear that Amun and Nefera have found each other at last" the curator stated and everyone looked at the pair in shock, aside from Evy since she already knew this and Rick's mouth had dropped open in surprise, not knowing any of this.

Rick then cleared his throat when he noticed that Ardeth and Katherine were a little too close for his liking "I hate to break this up, but we still have a big problem on our hands"

"He is right" The curator said as Ardeth and Katherine looked at him "However, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature"

"We will need all the help we can get" Ardeth said as he looked up in the sky and moved away from Katherine slightly "His powers are growing" everyone looked up and saw an eclipse forming.

"'And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt'" Jonathan recited.

On impulse, Katherine grabbed the hand of the nearest person, which in this case happened to be Ardeth. They looked at each other and their eyes locked, there was a sense of fear in them, but also a sense of comfort.

 **Let me here your thoughts please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to KatO93 and Guest for your reviews :) and thank to the many that followed and favorited this story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End

Everyone had all returned to the safety of the fort and were putting their heads together trying to figure out how to stop Imhotep. Evy stated that they at least have to stop him from regenerating and that would be their first step in trying to stop him. The Americans said that it was them and the Eygptologist were the ones who opened the chest, but Beni had ran away from they had opened it.

"We must find the Eygptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him" Evy stated.

"Right. You two stay here, you three come with me" Rick said and everyone began protesting, aside from Katherine who just wanted to be where ever it was safe.

"Just a minute!" Evy yelled "You can't just leave me behind like some of kind of old carpet bag. I mean, who put you in charge?" Rick then walked over to her and threw Evy over his shoulder "O'CONNELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Evy shouted as he carried her into her room and threw her on the bed. Everyone was stunned by this sudden action, even Katherine. She knew that her brother really liked Evy, he was only doing this to keep her safe.

Rick then locked Evy in her room, who was shouting and banging on the door demanding to be let out "Do I need to do the same to you?" Rick asked, looking at Katherine who just put her hands up in mock defense.

"No need to lock me up, Rick" Katherine told him "I'll stay here as long as it's safe"

Rick nodded as he grabbed Daniels by his shirt and pulled him in front of him "This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out and no one goes in. And Kathy stays here, she doesn't leave this room. Right?"

"Right" Daniels agreed without hesitation.

"Right?" Rick asked looking over at Henderson.

"Right" Henderson said with a nod of his head.

Rick then handed Daniels the key to the room as he began to leave "Let's go, Jonathan"

"Oh, I thought I would just stay at the fort and uh, reconnoiter" Jonathan objected, clearly drunk.

"Now!" Rick shouted.

"Right" Jonathan said as he stood right up "We're just going to go rescue the Eygptologist"

A few hours had gone by since Rick and Jonathan left. Evy's banging and protests eventually stopped. The three of them sat around the room, utterly bored. Daniels was sitting on the windowsill looking outside while Henderson sat in a chair looking at his jar. Katherine was also sitting at the table reading a book in order to keep herself occupied.

"The hell with this!" Daniels yelled in frustration, startling Katherine from her reading "I'm going downstairs to get me a drink. Either of you want something?"

"No, thank you" Katherine said as she went back to reading her book.

"Yeah, get me a glass of Bourbon" Henderson told him.

"Right" Daniels answered as he left the room and Henderson got up to close the door.

Henderson then began to twirl his gun around while aiming it at the jar. Katherine glanced at him as he did this "Not bad" she commented.

"Thanks" Henderson said as he put his gun away "You any good with yours or that sword of yours?" he referred to her pistol and saber that she had picked up from her room before they arrived here. She had the sheathe and holster strapped to her hips, even though it wasn't lady-like for a woman to carry weapons around, Katherine didn't care.

"I would say so" Katherine said as she put her book down on the table and stood up "I've been training with the saber since I was four and learning how to shoot since I was twelve"

"Well, let's see what you got, darlin'" Henderson said with a cocky smile on his face.

Katherine raised her eyebrow at him and in a flash, she pulled out her saber and pressed the point to his neck. Katherine smirked at him as Henderson gulped nervously "Not bad" He said as Katherine put her saber away, "But how good are you with that piece?"

She pulled out her pistol and just like Henderson was doing before, she began to twirl it expertly before placing it back in it's holster.

"Hm... pretty good" Henderson praised with a nod of his head.

"Thank you" Katherine said with a small smile.

Suddenly, there was a wind howl which had startled both Katherine and Henderson. He pulled out his gun and slowly walked towards the window. He looked out there, but saw nothing and he un-cocked his gun "There's nothing here" he said looking back at Katherine who sighed in relief. Then, in the blink of an eye, a gush of sand flew at Henderson knocking him to the ground while also knocking Katherine off her feet as well. She landed in front of Evy's door as Henderson was picked up in the air "Katherine!" Henderson shouted. Katherine tried to reach him, but he was lifted up too high. All Katherine could do was watch in horror as the life was being sucked out of him. When it was all over, his dried up corpse was tossed to the side like nothing and Imhotep appeared. He was nearly regenerated, only the side of his face and part of his neck were still rotted out.

He then caught sight of Katherine who had just gotten to her feet. He smirked as he approached her and Katherine was fumbling trying to get her gun, when she finally she did, she held it in front of her and cocked it. Her hands were shaking as she aimed it at him and cocked it, but when he got closer to her, he grabbed the gun out of her hands and tossed it aside. Katherine backed up as her back was now backed up against the door now that he had her cornered.

Imhotep smirked down at her _"Still just as beautiful as ever, Nefera"_ he spoke to her as he brought his hand up to her face and ran it against her cheek. Katherine cringed at this as she looked away from him, the feeling of him touching her like this made her want to throw up.

He then grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him _"When the time is right, I shall take you to be mine and I will finish what I started all those years ago"_

" _I think not"_ Katherine spoke back to him ancient Egyptian _"My brother and the others will find a way to stop you_

Imhotep chuckled at her _"Yes, but by then, it will too late and will have already fulfilled your propose for me"_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Katherine asked him.

" _Once I bring Anck-Su-Namun back and I become invincible, you shall provide me an heir that will carry on my powers and bring about the destruction on the Earth"_

" _I would sooner die"_ Katherine growled at him.

He smirked at her _"It is interesting you said that, for once you give the heir, I will kill you. Anck-Su-Namun and I shall become the surrogate parents of the destroyer of the world. And there is nothing you, nor your precious Medjai can do to stop me!"_ He then back-handed Katherine across the face and her head collided with floor once she hit it. She groaned as she looked up at Imhotep, the last thing she saw before everything went black was him transforming into a pile of sand.

* * *

"Kathy? Kathy!" a voice was calling her name and she felt herself being shaken. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw when she opened them was the dried up corpse of Henderson.

"Oh, God..." Katherine breathed out as she remembered what happened.

"Kathy, you okay?" Rick asked her as he knelt next to her.

"Couldn't be better" Katherine groaned as she held her head and Rick helped her up.

"We were too late, Kathy" Rick said as she stood up "He got to the Eygptologist"

"Oh, no" Katherine gasped "He's nearly fully regenerated now soon, he'll be coming for Evy... and me"

"We still have a chance, Kathy" Rick told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders "Evelyn thinks there might be a way to stop this guy, but we have to head to the museum"

Katherine nodded her head as she, Rick, Jonathan, Evy and Daniels all piled into Jonathan's car and headed off for the museum. They soon arrived at the museum only to find the curator and Ardeth waiting for them by the entrance. Rick explained to them what happened and they want to try to find a way to put a stop to Imhotep, Ardeth and the curator agreed to help them.

"Well, according to legend" Evy began as they ascended the stairs "The Black Book that the Americans found a Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now, it was a notion I was unwilling to believe"

"Believe it sister, that's what brought our buddy back to life" Rick said to her.

As Katherine was walking up the stairs behind everyone, she was holding up her long dress so she wouldn't trip on it, but she eventually ended up tripping over it "Ooo! This damned dress" Katherine muttered to herself as she was about to get up, but then a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Ardeth looking down at her with a small smile on his face holding his hand out to her. She smiled up at him gratefully "Thank you" she said as she took his hand.

"My pleasure, Katherine" Ardeth answered with a slight nod, then he noticed a bruise forming on the side of her face "Has someone hurt you, Katherine?" Ardeth asked her with concern.

Katherine placed her hand on the side of her face where Imhotep had struck her and looked down sadly "Yes, it was the creature" she answered him before she looked back up at him "When he killed Mr. Henderson, he had knocked me down after he told me of his plans"

"What?" Ardeth asked her.

"He told me what his plans are, Ardeth" Katherine repeated herself in a louder voice and that caught the others attention as they all stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her.

"He said that... that once he resurrects Anck-Su-Namun, he..." She placed a hand gently over her mouth as tears began to fill her eyes "He wants me to give him an heir, someone who'll carry on his powers and bring destruction to the world"

"What?!" Rick suddenly shouted, enraged at hearing this. Ardeth was angered by this as well, but he kept his composure in check for Katherine's sake.

"That's not the worst part" Katherine said as she looked up at Rick and the others before looking back at Ardeth "He also said that once I give him the heir... he'll kill me. Then he and Anck-Su-Namun will become the surrogate parents of the destroyer of the world"

"That won't happen, Katherine" Ardeth said as he held her face in his hands "I promise you, I will not let him touch you again"

"Agreed" Rick said from above them. Ardeth looked up at him and they both had the same look of determination in their eyes and they nodded their heads to each other, silently agreeing together that they would protect Katherine from Imhotep.

Suddenly, the sound of faint chanting could be heard from outside the museum "Imhotep. Imhotep" the chant got louder and closer as they all approached the window and saw hundreds of people who had boils and sores covering their faces. They were armed with a variety of weapons and they appeared to be in some sort of trance.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague" Jonathan said "Boils and sores"

"They have become his slaves" Ardeth said "So it has begun. The beginning of the end"

"Not quite yet it hasn't" Evy stated confidently "Come on" they all followed her to a stone slab that might be able to tell them where the book of Amun-Ra is, for that maybe the way to put a stop to the creature. Both Evy and the curator were working hard trying to find the answer.

"According to Bembridge Scholars, the Golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the Statue of Anubis"

"That's where we found the Black Book" Daniels told her.

"Exactly" Evy replied.

"Looks like the old boys of Bembridge were mistaken" Jonathan stated.

"Yes, they mixed the books up" Evy said as she began to think "Mixed up where they were buried. Now if the Black Book is inside the Statue of Anubis, then the Golden Book must be inside..." A few seconds later, the doors burst open and the horde of people stampeded inside, flooding the museum. Rick, Katherine, Ardeth and Daniels all looked over the edge to see all the people that had rushed in there.

"Come on, Evy faster" Jonathan urged her.

"Patience is a virtue" Evy sang her reply as she continued to read the stone.

"Not right now, it isn't" Rick said as he shook his head.

"Uh, I think I'll go get the car started" Jonathan said as he ran down the hall.

"I've got it!" Evy said happily "The Golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the Statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge Scholars!"

"Celebrate later" Katherine said as she took a hold of her hand "Survive now" they then ran down the hallway to get outside where Jonathan was just now starting the car.

"Let's go, let's go!" Daniels shouted as he was running for the car with the others behind him "Get this thing in gear boy, let's get out of here!"

"Come on, Evy!" Jonathan shouted to his sister "Hurry up!" Rick helped Evy into the car as the curator and Daniels got in the back of the car. Ardeth had helped Katherine in before he himself climbed into the car.

Beni then appeared in the doorway outside "Imhotep! Imhotep!" He was calling to him, warning him of their escape.

"You little weasel!" Katherine shouted at him as Imhotep let out a roar of anger and the mob of people made their way outside.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni!" Rick shouted at him as they began to take off "You hear me? You're gonna get yours!"

"Oh, like I've never heard that before!" Beni shouted after him as the mob of people began chasing them.

They sped off down the street, soon losing the mob of people, but not two minutes after they escaped the first mob, another one appeared ahead of them and Jonathan slammed on the brakes. It felt like it was an eternity before Rick slammed Jonathan's foot on the gas and they headed straight for the crowd.

"Hang on!" Right shouted as the crowd began to run towards them as they sped down the road. As they drove the crowd, some were hit by the car and fell to the ground while others climbed onto the car, trying to attack all of them. They fought off as many as they could, Rick knocked a few off while Ardeth punched a few of them in the face, causing them to fall off the car and into the crowd of people that was chasing them. The curator even knocked a few away onto the ground while Evy poked one of them in eye and Rick finished him off by punching him the face, which caused him to fall off the car and land on some baskets of food that were near the road. Katherine slapped one in the face before she pushed him right off the car. Suddenly, another one grabbed Katherine from behind and wrapped the arms around her chest.

"AHH!" She screamed as she reached behind her and tried to pry him off her, but he had a storing grip on her. He almost pulled her out of the car before Ardeth came up and punched him square in the face, which caused the man to release Katherine and hit the ground.

"Thank you" Katherine said with relief as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Of course" Ardeth said with a nod of his head.

Then, two men came behind Daniels and grabbed him, trying to pull him out of the car "Hey! O'Connell! O'Connell!" he called for Rick, but before Rick could do anything, Daniels was pulled out of the car and hit the ground with the other two men.

"Mr. Daniels!" Katherine yelled as she saw him fall out of the cars, but it was too late.

Suddenly, the car became out of control and crashed into a water fountain due to the amount of people swarming all over it. They climbed out of the car as Rick and Ardeth helped Evy and Katherine down. Ardeth grabbed Katherine's hand as they were all backed up into a corner by the people, despite Rick trying to fend them off with a torch. They were chanting Imhotep's name as they surrounded the group. Ardeth held Katherine in a protective embrace while her hands laid on his chest, gripping his robes tightly as she looked around in fear.

The chanting suddenly stopped and the crowd parted as Imhotep approached them, fully regenerated with Beni at his side.

"It's the creature" The curator stated "He's fully regenerated"

Katherine clutched Ardeth's robes tighter as a look of fear appeared on her face. Ardeth held her closer to him "I won't let him harm you again, I promise" he told her in a hushed tone and she nodded her head.

Imhotep spoke in Ancient Egyptian and Beni translated "Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever"

"For all eternity, idiot" Evy corrected him sharply.

Imhotep spoke again and held out his hand as Beni translated once again "Take my hand and I will spare your friends"

"Oh, dear" Evy said to herself "Have you got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" Rick answered her.

"Well, you better think of something fast because, if he turns me into a mummy you're the first one I'm coming after" Evy told him.

Imhotep then spoke again which Beni also translated "And you Princess Nefera, come with me now or Amun will die"

Katherine looked almost conflicted at what to do before she looked up at Ardeth "I have to go" she told him in a hushed tone.

"Katherine, you mustn't" Ardeth told her.

"I have to" Katherine said sadly "If I don't, I'll lose you and my brother. I can't let that happen"

"Katherine, please don't do this" Ardeth pleaded with her, but she shook her head.

"I finally found you after all this time, I am not going to lose you again" Katherine told him in a serious tone before she placed a gentle kiss on Ardeth's lips. She looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes before she reluctantly took Imhotep's hand along with Evy.

"No" Rick said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Imhotep.

"Don't!" Evy and Katherine told him.

"No!" Ardeth said as he placed a firm hand on Rick's arm.

"He still has to take us to Hamunaptra to preform the ritual" Evy said to him in a somewhat calm tone.

"She is right" Ardeth told him "Live today, fight tomorrow"

His and Katherine's eyes locked with each other as Katherine mouthed 'I love you' to him and Rick who reluctantly put his gun away.

"I'll be seeing you again" Rick said threateningly to Imhotep as he walked off with the two women who looked back at their men.

"Katherine!" Ardeth muttered in anger as he so desperately wanted to go after her, but Rick had held him back this time even though he wanted to go after them, too. It was hard for Rick to watch as both his sister and the love his life being taken away from him, while Ardeth had to watch the love of his life be taken away from him as well.

" _Kill them all!"_ Imhotep shouted and the women were now trying to break free from his grip.

"No! Let go of me!" Evy shouted at him.

"Let go!" Katherine shouted as well.

"O'Connell!"

"Ardeth! Rick!"

Beni soon ran after them with the key in his hand and soon, Imhotep had transformed into sand and whisked them all away. The fates of the others unknown to the two women.

 **Let me here your thoughts please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to KatO93 and Guest for your reviews :) and thank to the many that followed and favorited this story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Ritual

No one knew how much time had past or how long they were suspended in the sand before suddenly, Beni, Evy and Katherine were thrown from the sand-wind tunnel and landed in the middle of the desert.

"I am seriously considering rethinking my wardrobe!" Katherine coughed as the wind was blowing her dress all over the place.

"Get off me!" Evy yelled as Beni landed on top of her "Get off!"

"I need a new job" Beni muttered to himself.

"Oh, shut up" Katherine grumbled as she fixed her dress and stood up.

Imhotep then reverted back to human form and began to walk past the three of them.

"Oh, my God" Evy whispered when she saw Hamunaptra "We're back..."

"I was hoping I'd never see this place again" Katherine said as she brushed the sand out of her hair.

They then hear the sound of a plane's engine flying above them and it was low enough to see the plane's occupants.

"O'Connell" Evy said with a smile on her face.

Katherine could see two people strapped to the plane's wings and she knew that they were Jonathan and Ardeth. A huge smile spread across her face, knowing that Ardeth and her brother were coming for them.

Imhotep then summoned a huge wall of sand from the land he was facing, which had erupted from the ground. It formed a huge sandstorm as it went after the plane and swallowed the plane whole causing them to fly blind.

"Stop it! You'll kill them!" Evy screamed.

"That's the idea" Beni said as he looked on.

Katherine looked towards him with a look of anger on her face "I am really getting sick of you!" she pushed him to the ground while she and Evy ran over to Imhotep who was concentrating on keeping the sandstorm going.

"Do something!" Katherine told Evy.

"Like what?" Evy asked her.

"I don't know, something" Katherine answered her "Anything that will break his concentration"

Evy then suddenly grabbed Imhotep's face and kissed him full on the lips!

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do" Katherine said as she watched the scene unfold.

This seemed to have worked because the sandstorm had dissipated and the plane was set free from it. Evy stepped away from Imhotep when she saw that it had worked and smiled happily, but the happiness was short-lived as the plane's engine began to sputter and it soon crashed into the sand.

"I loved the whole sand-wall trick" Beni said as Imhotep walked past him "It was beautiful, bastard"

"Kiss-ass" Katherine said as she and Evy walked by him as well.

They soon entered the tunnels of Hamunaptra while Katherine and Evy walked together in silence, thinking about the others, hoping that they were okay.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Evy asked Katherine, breaking the silence.

"I hope so" Katherine answered with a sigh "If Rick was able to survive out in the desert for days on end with no water and survive in the war, then I think he'll make it through this. Along with the others, I just hope they get here in time"

"As do I" Evy said as they came to a large stone stairs case and they both stood there as Imhotep descended the stairs.

"Keep moving" Beni told them as he pushed the two of them with his gun.

"You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance" Evy told him in anger.

Beni scoffed at first "Really? They do?"

"Oh, yes" Katherine told him with a sneer "Always" They then walked away as Beni looked around nervously.

"You think we scared him?" Katherine asked Evy with a small smile on her face.

"I believe so" Evy answered with a small smile of her own.

As they were walking, Evy noticed the two rings around Katherine's neck and became curious "Kathy, may I ask you why you wear those rings around your neck?"

Katherine looked at her and then down at the rings with a sadden expression on her face as she clutched the rings in her hand "They were my parents wedding rings, they're all Rick and I have left of them after they died"

"I'm so sorry" Evy said "I didn't mean to bring anything up for you"

"No, it's okay" Katherine told her "You're just curious, besides it'll help me get my mind off of what's to come"

Evy nodded her head in understanding "How did they die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind" Katherine answered her as she took a deep breath "They were killed in a car accident. It was a rainy night and they were driving fast to get home and well..." A lump began to form in Katherine's throat "I was for when they died and Rick was twelve, so obviously he'd remember more about them then me. Since we had no other family at the time, Rick and I were sent to an Orphanage in Cairo. We were there for a year and half before a married who actually knew are parents well and were old friends of them had adopted us. They took good care us and gave us all the love they had to offer, but the time we spent in the orphanage was the hardest thing that Rick and I ever faced"

"Why was that?" Evy asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I was the youngest kid at the orphanage so I was bullied and picked on a lot by some of the older kids" Katherine explained "But Rick was always there for me. He looked after me and made sure I was safe and cared for. He's always been there for me no matter what... he's the only family I have left"

"I'm very sorry, Kathy" Evy told her sympathetically.

"Thanks, Evy" Katherine said to her with a small smile "For listening and for being a good friend"

"Of course, Kathy" Evy said with a small smile as she have Katherine a one armed hug and Katherine returned the hug.

They soon came up to an alter, there were two tables there and Imhotep stood in front of one of them as he began to set everything up for the ritual. He placed the sacred jars along the table as Beni, Katherine and Evy stood off to the side and watched. Suddenly, a gunshot had run out, echoing through the chamber.

"O'Connell!"

"Ardeth!"

Imhotep then picked up one of the jars and poured some dust in his hand. He turned towards a wall that held two men in an Egyptian pose and he blew the dust at them. He chanted something in Ancient Egyptian and then, the figures on the wall came to life!

"Bembridge Scholars never wrote about this" Evy said as she, Katherine and Beni back away slightly.

"You can say that again" Katherine answered her.

The two figures bowed to Imhotep and he bowed in return " _Kill them... and wake the others!"_ he ordered them before he turned back to the others.

He picked up another jar and pour the dust from it into his hands and blew it in Katherine's and Evy's faces. Katherine coughed as she inhaled the dust as she began to feel dizzy and her vision began to blur. She saw that Evy had already succumbed to the dust and had passed out onto the ground. Katherine then watched as he world turned dark and felt herself land on the ground.

 **I know that this is shorter than usual, sorry about that, but I want to save the whole big action scene for the next chapter.**

 **Let me here your thoughts please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank all the people who've read, Favorited and followed this story. I'm sorry to say that this story is now coming to an end :'( this is the last chapter. I had so much fun writing this story, I can't believe that it's over.**

 **I'm sorry I took so long to put this up, I was trying to decide on how to end it. But then a good friend of mine who loves this story helped me decide. You know who you are, thank you you're the best :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own the Mummy or any of it's characters. They belong to Universal Studios.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Only the Beginning

Katherine groaned as she stirred awake. Her head was hurting her badly and she felt her stomach was in knots. She blinked her eyes open as she fought back the nausea that threatened to come up her throat. She tried to rub her head to stop it from throbbing, but she realized she couldn't because she saw that they were chained above her head. She looked around in confusion and she saw Evy lying next to her, she was chained down to the table just like she was. Katherine could see that Evy was breathing which meant that she was still alive and the ritual hasn't started yet.

Katherine sighed in relief knowing that Evy was still alive. She then looked to her left and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of a decomposed body lying next to her. She could only guess that this was Anck-Su-Namun, she wasn't moving which was another sign that the ritual hasn't started yet. For some reason, Katherine felt different and she felt something on her forehead, her neck and on her ears.

She then looked down at herself and saw that she was no longer in her big green gown, instead she was in a long white sleeveless gown with a gold sash wrapped just under her breasts and gold sandals. She also had on a large turquoise beaded necklace with a turquoise scarab in the middle along with a ruby above it and other beads dangling off the necklace. On her forehead was a gold crown with wings, a snake on either side of the crown and in the middle of it was a blue diamond. On her ears were a pair of turquoise beaded earrings with the eye of Ra engraved on them.

"How did I get in all this?" Katherine asked herself and as if on cue, Imhotep appeared in front of her "Speak of the devil" she muttered to herself.

Imhotep smirked at her _"Does the gown please you?"_ he asked her.

" _I've worn better"_ Katherine snapped at him with a growl _"Why am I dressed up like this?"_

" _My bride must look her best for her wedding"_ Imhotep chuckled darkly at her angry glare.

" _My brother is going to kill you"_ Katherine growled at him _"I can guarantee it"_

Imhotep just smirked _"We shall see about that, princess"_ he ran his hand along the side of her face and Katherine just turned away from him.

" _You keep your filthy hands off me!"_ Katherine snapped at him.

" _For the moment I will"_ Imhotep pulled back _"But once the ritual is complete, I will not be able to keep my hands off you"_

" _And what makes you think I'll let you get away with it?"_ Katherine demanded angrily.

" _You do not have a choice in the matter!"_ Imhotep told her _"I will get my heir even if I have to force myself on to you. If you resist me, I will kill your precious Medjai and I will make you watch"_

Katherine gasped _"No, you leave him alone or I swear you'll pay"_

Imhotep just smirked at her _"You are in no position to threaten me, Nefera"_ he then walked away, leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts.

 _'Ardeth, Rick. Where ever you guys are, please get here and get here fast!'_ Katherine thought to herself as a stray tear trickled down the side of her face.

That's when Katherine notices Evy stirring awake, only to find a large rat scurrying across her stomach. Not knowing that Katherine was next to her, Evy moved to the side knocking the rat off her and onto Katherine's stomach.

"Kathy!" Evy shouted in surprise when she saw her friend chained up next to her "You look... different"

"Glad you noticed" Katherine said in disgust as she tossed the rat onto Anck-Su-Namun's corpse next to her "Though, it wasn't of my own accord"

"What do you mean?" Evy asked her.

"Our mummy friend had dressed me up in this" Katherine groaned as she moved her head back.

"Oh..." Evy said in understanding and shivered at the thought of him stripping and dressing Katherine up without her knowledge.

A croaking sound is heard and Katherine and Evy see about a dozen or so corpses forming a circle around the stone slabs Katherine and Evy are on. Imhotep then approaches, carrying the Black Book of The Dead. He then takes the key out oof his robes and opens the Book of The Dead before placing the key back inside his robes.

"O'Connell! Jonathan!"

"Rick! Ardeth!"

Imhotep began to read a chant from the Book of The Dead and suddenly, the misty black spirit of Anck-Su-Namun rose out of the river of the dead. Her spirit floated past Katherine and Evy and onto the corpse, who came alive with a blood-curdling scream. Katherine and Evy both screamed in horror when the corpse looked right them with it's empty eye sockets.

Imhotep then stood over Evy with a long dagger in his hands _"With your death, Anck-Su-Namun shall live and I shall be invincible!"_

Evy screamed as Imhotep was about to bring the knife down and Katherine looked away, not wanting to see her friend be killed.

"I found it, Evy! I found it!" Jonathan yelled from atop the staircase while holding the Book of Amun-Ra causing Imhotep to stop what he was doing and look up at him.

" _The Book of Amun-Ra"_ Imhotep said to himself as he lowered the dagger and placed it on the table as he walked up towards Jonathan.

"Shut up and get us off here, Jonathan!" Evy yelled to him "Open the book, Jonathan. It's the only way to kill him. You have to open the book and find the inscription!"

"I can't open it. It's locked or something!" Jonathan yelled back to her as he looked down at the book "We need the key, Evy!"

"It's inside his robes!" Katherine had yelled to him.

Suddenly, Rick jumped onto the table and cut one of Evy and Katherine's shackles with a sword he had found "O'Connell!" Evy shouted happily at the sight of him.

"Rick!" Katherine shouted just as happy "Took you long enough"

"You can't rush perfection, Kathy" Rick told her just as Imhotep said something in Ancient Egyptian and the priests soon got to their feet and surrounded Rick. He each of them down two by two with ease while also cutting the shackles on Evy and Katherine's feet.

Rick finished off the last of the priests and looked over at Evy and Katherine "Mummies" he shrugged with a smirk as he went to cut them both free, but he was pulled to the ground by a mummy and held in place by another mummy while one of them walked over carrying a large stone tablet. The mummy held it over his head, chuckling as he was about to crush Rick with it, but he managed to grab his sword and cut the mummy off at his shines. The mummy fell to the ground as the weight of the stone tablet brought him down and crushed him in the process.

Rick then freed Evy and Katherine from the other shackles. Rick looked at Katherine curiously "So, when's the wedding?" he teased his sister who just scowled at him.

"Never speak of this" Katherine told him in a dead serious tone as she ripped off the crown, the earrings and the necklace.

That's when a large group of warrior mummies marched out a pair of doors and towards Rick, Evy and Katherine. They stood before the three of them in a charging position as they all held their weapons above their heads and held their shields in front of them.

"Oh, yeah. This just keeps getting better and better" Rick commented sarcastically as he moved Evy and Katherine behind him while holding his sword out.

"Do something, Jonathan" Evy said in a nervous tone.

"Me?" He asked backing up.

"You can command them" Evy answered him.

"You have got to be joking!"

"Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot! Then you can control them" Evy told him as he went to find a safe place to try and translate the cover of the book.

Suddenly, Anck-Su-Namun appeared behind Evy and began to attack her with the dagger Imhotep had. Imhotep then gave a command and three of the warrior mummies lept over the pool and stood in front of Rick and Katherine. Rick yelled at the mummies, but the mummies roared loudly at him and that's when Rick ran and the three mummy warriors chased after him while Katherine dealt with the rest. She grabbed a spear from a near by statue to defend herself with just as the mummies came at her.

"Not exactly a saber, but it'll do I guess" Katherine said as she blocked an attack from one of the mummies.

Katherine began to fight off the warrior mummies and she was amazed at herself at how well she was able to use a spear. She's never picked one up let alone use one to fight, she's only ever used sabers and guns in her lifetime to fight. She had stabbed one of the mummies in the abdomen and sliced it in half while she kicked another one down in front of her. Then, without warning, another one of the warrior mummies came up behind her and slashed her on her back with it's sickle.

"AHH!" Katherine screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and dropped her spear which bounced off the ground and landed into the black pool. Katherine seethed at the pain she was feeling on her back and held her back as best she could.

The warrior mummy then raised it's sickle, planning on finishing her off when suddenly, it's head was sliced off from behind with a sword. When the headless mummy fell to the ground, Katherine was surprised to see Ardeth there with his sword drawn. She could now see that his black hair was hanging loosely against his strong jaw and she saw another tattoo on his forehead which was written in Ancient Egyptian.

"Ardeth!" Katherine said happily as he helped her up and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I knew you would come" she said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Of course, Katherine" Ardeth told her "I would never leave you behind" he then saw the slash mark on her back as he pulled away "You are hurt"

"I'll be fine" Katherine reassured him, but then she hissed in pain as the wound was stinging.

"Really?" Ardeth asked her, not believing her when she was clearly in pain.

"Well, eventually I'll be fine" Katherine told him as she straightened herself up.

"Katherine, I must go" Ardeth told her "There are more of Imhotep's priests heading this way. I must hold them off until you all can escape"

"Be careful please" Katherine told him as she held his hand in hers. He nodded his response and kissed her on the cheek before he ran off to deal with the priest mummies. Katherine watched him leave with a sad smile on her face, praying that he'll be okay.

"I can't figure out this last symbol!" Jonathan yelled.

"What does it look like?" Evy asked as she was running from Anck-Su-Namun.

"It's a... a bird! A stork!" Jonathan yelled his answer.

Anck-Su-Namun was choking Evy as she was trying to stab her with the dagger "A-Amenophus!"

"Oh, yes I see" Jonathan said as he looked back down at the cover.

Meanwhile, Rick was fighting off the last four warrior mummies and they pushed him down the stone staircase. They all had their weapons drawn as Rick landed on the ground and were about to kill him.

"No!" Katherine screamed as they brought their weapons down, but Jonathan finished the inscription and ordered them to stop.

Their weapons were only mere centimeters away from Rick's face and no blood was drawn. They then retracted their weapons and stood in a formation, waiting for orders from Jonathan. Imhotep was commanding them to kill Rick, but they made no move to do so. He was getting angry that they were no longer in his control.

Anck-Su-Namun was still going after Evy and had her pinned up against the wall. She was coming at her with the dagger when Jonathan gave the mummies an order.

"Fa-kooshka Anck-Su-Namun!" he commanded them. The warrior mummies then marched towards Anck-Su-Namun as Imhotep tries to warn her, but to no avail.

" _Give me that book!"_ Imhotep shouted as he stalked towards Jonathan who dropped the book as he backed away fearfully.

" _Imhotep!"_ Anck-Su-Namun shouted.

" _Anck-Su-Namun!"_ Imhotep shouted as the warrior mummies killed the corpse of Anck-Su-Namun. Filled with anger and rage, Imhotep turned towards Jonathan and ran towards him _"Now you die!"_ Imhotep said as he grabbed Jonathan by his neck and lifted him off his feet. Rick ran towards the two of them after he retrieved his sword and chopped Imhotep's arm off, causing Imhotep to drop Jonathan. Imhotep simply grabbed Rick and threw him across the room with ease as he put his arm back on, a sight that had made Katherine want to throw up.

"Evy, I've got it!" Jonathan shouted triumphantly as he held the key in his hand.

He then grabbed the book as Evy ran over to him and took the key from him "Keep him busy!" Evy shouted to Rick who had been tossed across the room.

"No problem" Rick answered weakly as Imhotep approached him.

Katherine wasn't just going to stand by and do nothing while her older brother is getting beaten to a pulp. She then spotted the sword Rick dropped after Imhotep first threw him on the ground not too far from her. She ran over and picked it up off the ground before she ran over to where Rick and Imhotep were. With a yell, Katherine plunged the sword right into Imhotep's back going all the way through. Imhotep put Rick down and turned to look at Katherine with a look of anger on his face as he simply grabbed the blade and pulled it right out of him. He threw the sword to the side as the wound that was once there had regenerated itself instantaneously.

Katherine looked almost shocked at this as Imhotep grabbed her and threw across the room before he turned his attention back to Rick.

"Anytime now, Evy!" Katherine groaned as she got onto her hands and knees.

"Hurry, Evy! Hurry!" Jonathan told her as Imhotep picked Rick up by his neck and hoisted him off his feet.

"You're not helping" Evy said in a sing song voice as she looked through the book.

" _Now it is your turn"_ Imhotep spoke as Rick glared at him despite the pain he was in from being choked by this guy. Imhotep then opened his mouth wide and Katherine knew what was going to happen next, he was going to suck Rick dry just like he did the others!

"No!" Katherine shouted as ran up behind Imhotep and jumped onto his back. She wrapped his arms round his neck tightly, trying to choke him from behind. He managed to throw her off of him and tossed her onto the ground. She tried to get up, but Imhotep kicked her hard in the stomach and she rolled away, groaning as she held her stomach.

"I've got it!" Evy exclaimed "Kadeesh Mal! Kadeesh Mal! Pared Oss! Pared Oss!"

Imhotep then released Rick when suddenly, a blue portal opened at the top of the staircase and the sounds of a whip and horses could be heard. Then, a spiritual form of the God Anubis rides down on a spiritual chariot. He goes right through Imhotep, taking away him immortality and disappearing back into the underworld.

Katherine is able to get to her feet and made her way back over to Evy and Jonathan. Holding his now sore neck, Rick stumbles back over to the others as he grabs his sword. Imhotep looks back at all of them, glaring at them with rage filled eyes.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him!" Rick stated angrily as Imhotep began to approach him, determined to kill him. Rick held the sword out in front of him in defense and shoved the sword right into Imhotep's stomach. Imhotep raised his hand up to see blood on it and felt confused at the sight of it and the feeling of pain.

"He's mortal" Evy stated.

" _I told you my brother would kill you"_ Katherine said to Imhotep in a whisper as Rick pulled the sword out of Imhotep's stomach.

Imhotep groaned as he held his wound and fell into the river of death. The four of them watched Imhotep began to rot once again. Katherine looked directly at him with a look of disgust as he was sent back from whence he came and where he belongs. He uttered his final words to them before his rotted corpse sunk into the river of death.

"Death is only the beginning" Evy said, translating what Imhotep had said before he was gone.

Katherine knew that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath them and the ceilings began to descend around them "Time to go!" Rick shouted as he grabbed Evy's hand and they all began to run. As they were running, Jonathan tripped and dropped the book of Amun-Ra into the water.

"You lost the book!" Evy shouted "Jonathan! I can't believe..."

"Move it!" Katherine shouted as she, Rick and Jonathan all grabbed her and pulled her along with them. They then made it to the treasure room and Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks looking around at all the gold.

"Couldn't we just..." Jonathan began to ask.

"No, Jonathan!" Evy shouted as they all grabbed him and pulled him along knowing that time was of the essence. The walls were now beginning to descend as well and as they were leaving the treasure room, they hear a voice call.

"O'Connell!" Beni shouted from behind them. He was trying to catch up to them and even though Rick tried to help him and encouraged him to hurry up, it was too late. The walls had sealed shut, trapping Beni inside forever.

"Good-bye, Beni" Rick said, somewhat sad for his friend.

"I guess you were right about him getting his comeuppance, Evy!" Katherine said with a smirk as they all continued to run.

"I was, wasn't I?" Evy asked with a small laugh.

They all made it to the surface where the city was crumbling around them. Walls were collapsing, pillars were crumbling and sand was flying everywhere, even the sand they were running on was beginning to collapse beneath their feet. They had gotten a safe distance away where a herd of Camels were and few were running from the destruction while most stayed where they were. When they had gotten far enough, the group had stopped next to a pair of camels and watched as the City of the Dead disappeared beneath the sand. They were all exhausted from all the running, but Katherine was pumping with so much adrenaline after everything that's happened, she wouldn't sleep for two weeks.

It was quite and calm for a few minutes before suddenly, Jonathan screamed when someone grabbed him. He jumped away as the others screamed in surprise and saw that was only Ardeth atop of Storm, with his hand bandaged up.

Jonathan placed a hand over his heart as he tried to calm himself "Oh, thank you. Thank you very much"

"You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people" Ardeth told them.

"Yes, well it was nothing" Jonathan told him.

Ardeth then climbed down from Storm as Katherine came over to him and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad you're okay"

"You as well" Ardeth told her as he held her tightly against him.

"How did Storm get here?" Katherine asked as she pulled away from Ardeth and over to Storm.

"I'm not sure" Ardeth told her as he joined her "When I managed to escape out of the tunnels, I saw him standing near the exit, as if he was waiting for me" Ardeth chuckled lightly "I don't know why he was there or how he found his way here"

Katherine giggled as she patted the side of Storm's neck "Good boy, Storm. Good boy" Storm whinnied in response.

"Katherine" Ardeth said as she looked over at him "I found this down in the tunnels" he reached into his robes and pulled out a silver necklace with two gold rings on them.

Katherine gasped "My parents rings! You found them!" she took them gratefully from him and held them in her hand "Thank you" she stood in front of him and looked right into his beautiful brown eyes as a warm smile appeared on his face. Katherine's eyes went from his eyes to his lips, she so badly wanted to kiss them, to feel their warmth. Then, as if he read her mind, Ardeth's bandaged hand reached up and cupped the side of Katherine's face and Ardeth leaned towards her. Katherine leaned in as well and her eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched for a gentle kiss. His lips felt just as soft and as warm as Katherine thought they would be. Then, Ardeth's other hand cupped the other side of her face and brought her closer to him while Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

"Oh, please" Jonathan groaned as he rolled his eyes. Evy giggled at the sight as she placed one hand over her mouth while Rick just smiled watching the pair.

Jonathan then turned back to Rick and Evy "Well, I guess we go home empty handed... again"

"I wouldn't say that" Rick said as he looked down at Evy who looked back up at him.

"Oh, please. Not them, too" Jonathan groaned as Rick and Evy shared a romantic prolonged kiss.

"So..." Katherine began as she and Ardeth separated "I guess this is good-bye"

"No" Ardeth shook his head "It is only until we meet again and I assure you, we will"

"Who said you had to leave, Kathy?" Rick asked her and she turned to face him.

"What do you mean, Rick?" Katherine asked him, confused.

"I mean that, I think you should stay here" Rick told her "With him" he gestured towards Ardeth.

"Rick..." Katherine began, not believing what he was saying.

"You were right before, Kathy" Rick said as he walked over to her "You're not a kid anymore and I'm sorry for always treating you like one. The reason why I did was because, well..." He looked down at his feet "I guess a part of me wants you to stay my little sister forever"

Katherine smiled small at him "Rick, no matter what happens, no matter what choices we make, I'll always be your little sister and you'll always be my big brother"

Rick smiled back at her "I just want you to be safe" Rick said to her "And I know you'll be safe with him and I know that he'll make you happy, too. I want you to stay, Kathy, but it's your choice if you want to stay with him or not"

Katherine looked at him and then back at Ardeth and a huge smile broke across her face when she made her choice "I want to stay with him" she then walked over to Ardeth and held his uninjured hand "Being with him, it feels so right. I just feel so complete when I'm with him and I know that this is where I'm meant to be"

Ardeth smiles down at her and she returns the smile as they press their foreheads together and stare deeply into each others eyes "Are you sure, Katherine?" Ardeth asked her "I do not wish to come between you and your brother"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life" Katherine told him honestly "I want to be with you, Ardeth, there's nothing that I want more"

Ardeth smiled at her "There is nothing that I want more than to hold you in my arms forever and always be with you. You do things to me that no other woman I have ever met could ever do. You are the missing piece of my heart and when ever I look at you, my heart feels whole as do I. As if you are the other half of myself that I have been searching for my whole life"

Katherine smiles big at him as tears of happiness fill her eyes. She practically jumps on him and hugs him tightly as she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist and holds her tightly to him.

"I just want to make something clear" Rick chimed in as the two separated from each other "If you hurt her in any way possible, I'm gonna put a bullet in you"

"Rick!" Katherine groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"I assure you, my friend" Ardeth said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders "I will take excellent care of her"

"I am sure you will" Evy muttered playfully.

"Evy!" Katherine playfully yelled at her who just giggled at her. Katherine just rolled her eyes at her friend "You take good care of my brother, Evy. Because if I find out that he got himself locked up in prison again, I'm coming for you"

Evy just giggled "Don't worry, Kathy. I intend on taking very good care of him"

"Good" Katherine said satisfied with that answer as she walked over to Evy and hugged her "I'll miss you, Evy"

"I'll miss you too, Kathy" Evy said sadly as she returned the hug.

"Don't worry, Evy" Katherine said as she separated herself from the hug "I'm sure we'll see each other again someday. And you..." she pointed over to Jonathan "Stop drinking so much, you're gonna get yourself in real trouble"

Jonathan just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head "You got it, love"

Katherine smiled and nodded at him "And you, mister" she looked over Rick "Stay out of trouble"

"No promises" Rick chuckled with a shrug.

Katherine then hugged him tightly and returned the hug "I'm gonna miss you, Rick"

"I'll miss you, too Kathy" Rick said to her "You take care of yourself and be careful"

"I will, I promise" Katherine told him as they slowly separated from the hug "I'll write you guys as often as I can"

"See you around, Kathy" Jonathan told her as he patted her shoulder.

Katherine then walked back over to Ardeth who climbed on top of Storm and Ardeth helped her up as she sat sideways in front of him. He supported her by wrapping one arm behind her back and holding her up.

"May Allah smile upon you always" Ardeth blessed them with a hand gesture.

"And... yourself" Jonathan tried to return the gesture, but he failed miserably causing Katherine to giggle.

Ardeth then ushered Storm and he began to trot away with the two of them as they heard Jonathan say "Yes, anytime!"

"Stay out of trouble!" Rick called to them.

Ardeth was smiling down at Katherine with a gleam in his eyes "What?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"I have something for you" Ardeth said as he pulled out a small gold box decorated in rubies and emeralds. He handed it to her and Katherine opened it carefully and gasped at what she saw inside it, there were two items inside. One was a silver necklace with a simple teardrop-shaped sapphire and the other one was a gold rose quartz ring that was also in the shape of a teardrop. Katherine looked up at Ardeth with a shocked and happy expression.

"These belonged to princess Nefera" Ardeth began "Amun had given them to her as a symbol of his eternal love for her and now, I wish to give them to you as a symbol of my eternal love for you" he pulled the ring out of the box and held it in front of her "Katherine O'Connell... will you marry me and be my wife?"

Tears of joy began to spill out of Katherine's eyes, hardly believing what he had just said. She then kissed him fully on the lips as she placed one hand on the side of his face and he returned the kiss. The kiss was filled with nothing but love that they had for one another.

Katherine then pulled away slowly with her hand still on his face as she looked deeply into his eyes "I say 'I do'" Katherine told him with a huge smile on her face and returned the smile. He then slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Rick! Evy! I'm getting married!" Katherine shouted over Ardeth's shoulder when she saw the others climb aboard their camels. They must've heard her because Evy was yelling "Whoo-hoo!" while clapping her hands and Rick and Jonathan waved at them as they began to ride away.

Katherine then smiled again before she turned back at Ardeth and kissed him deeply "I love you, my brave desert warrior"

"And I love you, my beautiful desert jewel" Ardeth said back to her as kissed her gently on the lips. They then rode off together into the sunset on Storm, happy that they have been able to find each other after so long and excited to spend the rest of their lives together.

 **And Done! I hope you all enjoyed this ending, I sure did :) I will be writing a sequel, but not yet. I have to work on some of my other stories, but I promise the sequel will come. Let here what you thought on this :)**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **The sequel for The Lost Princess of Egypt is up.**

 **The title of it is The Lost Princess of Egypt: The Mummy Returns, please check t out. Thank You :)**


End file.
